<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When the Going Gets Tough by Castrealm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302774">When the Going Gets Tough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castrealm/pseuds/Castrealm'>Castrealm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tokyo Ghoul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - No Ghouls (Tokyo Ghoul), Drug Abuse, Drug Addiction, Dubious Consent, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Forced Prostitution, Gang Violence, Intersex Hide, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega Nagachika Hideyoshi, Out of Character, Past Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recreational Drug Use, Slow Burn, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:00:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castrealm/pseuds/Castrealm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story of how an unfortunate twist of fate lands Hide in the pocket of the most dreaded and influential crime boss of the underworld — a powerful alpha known as ‘Centipede’.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise &amp; Tsukiyama Shuu, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>203</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. An Unlikely Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wow! An omegaverse fic AND it has mafia in it - my two favorite categories rolled into one fic for my all time favorite pairing of KaneHide!!! Hooray!</p>
<p>Ugh, I am absolute omegaverse trash! If you find a fic by me, there is an 1000% chance it is going to be written in omegaverse, just saying. Lol. I’ve been into it since 2016, and nothing will ever change that. </p>
<p>I read it, I write it, I cry it, and I breathe it. Haha.</p>
<p>My KaneHide feels have just been on a rampage lately, and I have had this plot outline sitting in my notes for FOR-E-VER so I just couldn’t help myself. (Must. Write. More. KaneHide!). Oh, but this isn’t the only outline I have written down, no, I have much more in store for these two precious babies! So, please look forward to it! </p>
<p>But first, please enjoy this multi-chapter fic I have written for them! </p>
<p>Also, just a forewarning that Kaneki is rather vulgar and abusive towards Hide in this fic. On the other hand, Hide is inexperienced and scared of everything. Hence, this being tagged out of character.  </p>
<p>Well, without further ado. Let’s get it!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow! An omegaverse fic AND it has mafia in it - my two favorite categories rolled into one fic for my all time favorite pairing of KaneHide!!! Hooray!</p><p>Ugh, I am absolute omegaverse trash! If you find a fic by me, there is an 1000% chance it is going to be written in omegaverse, just saying. Lol. I’ve been into it since 2016, and nothing will ever change that. </p><p>I read it, I write it, I cry it, and I breathe it. Haha.</p><p>My KaneHide feels have just been on a rampage lately, and I have had this plot outline sitting in my notes for FOR-E-VER so I just couldn’t help myself. (Must. Write. More. KaneHide!). Oh, but this isn’t the only outline I have written down, no, I have much more in store for these two precious babies! So, please look forward to it! </p><p>But first, please enjoy this multi-chapter fic I have written for them! </p><p>Also, just a forewarning that Kaneki is rather vulgar and abusive towards Hide in this fic. On the other hand, Hide is inexperienced and scared of everything. Hence, this being tagged out of character.  </p><p>Well, without further ado. Let’s get it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Hideyoshi Nagachika woke up that morning, he would have never fathomed that at some point during the day he would be staring down the barrel of a loaded gun. </p><p>However, that was the predicament he was currently finding himself in. </p><p>Several frightening men he had never seen before in his entire life came filing into his living room all at once and without warning that evening. But before the blonde could start to digest the situation, a bulky pistol was suddenly being shoved in his face, instantly extinguishing any question he may have had at the time of the intrusion and rooting him to where he stood. </p><p>Once it was guaranteed that Hide wasn’t going to attempt kicking up a fuss, his equally confused mother was immediately fetched from somewhere within the bowels of the house. </p><p>The woman shouted her protests as she was pulled by a bruising grip on her forearm, however she quickly fell silent when the man holding her captive shoved her to the floor beside her son. The woman smacked the ground with a grunt of pain, urging the omega to quickly scramble to her aid. </p><p>“I demand to know what is going on!” Hide’s mother huffed, her son’s whispers of concern falling on deaf ears, “Who are you people, and what gives you the right to storm into my home uninvited?!” </p><p>“Mom, calm down.” Hide tried his best to pacify her, fretting over her climbing blood pressure as she continued to aggressively press the men for answers. The blonde was somewhat taken aback by the fact that his mother could easily express her anger. It didn't even matter to her that there was a pistol, locked and loaded, being held inches away from her face, threatening to blow a window in her skull with a simple squeeze of the trigger at any given moment. </p><p>However, the headstrong men crowded around them simply stared past her, their expressions vacant - which served to further unnerve Hide. </p><p>“It would be in your best interest to listen to that omega son of yours, <i>madame</i>.” Hide’s attention was immediately grabbed as a voice had suddenly eclipsed his mother’s raving, obviously belonging to one of the men that surrounded them. A tense hush washed over the room as his mother finally snapped her jaw shut in favor of following her son’s gaze. </p><p>The couple watched in silence as the crowd parted, giving way to a man that was dressed rather flamboyantly in the most bizarre suit Hide had ever set his sights on. His scent was strong to a nauseating capacity. </p><p><i>The scent of an alpha</i>. </p><p>Although Hide had never encountered an alpha before in his entire life, his instincts instantly registered the scent, catching the omega completely off guard. </p><p>Out of curiosity, the omega scented the air a few more times, familiarizing himself with the heady scent. This was his first time ever smelling the pheromones of an alpha. He needed to take advantage. </p><p>However, the scent this alpha was radiating wasn’t what he had initially anticipated. His mother, despite being a beta, had always told him that alpha’s always had the smell of lust and sex dripping off of them. </p><p>When asked about why that was by Hide, who had to have been no older than seven at the time, she had elaborated further, going into a whole spiel about how it was for the purpose of drawing in innocent omega’s, whom they wouldn’t hesitate to take advantage of and impregnate.</p><p>After successfully spreading their repulsive seed, they would proceed to leave that sad omega behind to struggle with rearing their offspring all on their lonesome, and repeat the process with another omega unfortunate enough to fall into their clutches. It was a vicious cycle. </p><p>Needless to say, Hide had been utterly terrified by this. He did not want to be held down against his will by an alpha and forced to bear their bastard children. </p><p>“… W-who are you?” A small voice asked, earning every gaze in the room. </p><p>It was Hide that had spoken up this time around, shrinking backwards slightly under the warranted scrutiny of the gentleman, his gaze shifting from his mother to him at the rather weak inquiry. There was something akin to displeasure in his eyes, but it had vanished before Hide had a chance to analyze it further. The man was quick to school his earlier grim expression, trading it for a gentle grin. </p><p>“<i>Mon cher</i>, don’t play dumb and tell me that you did not expect us to come after everything that has happened.” The gentleman with the eccentric clothing took to toying with a lilac fringe that framed his rather effeminate face, curling it around a lithe finger. “This farce will land you nowhere. Taking what is not yours without compensating is unforgivable.” </p><p>The man narrowed his eyes in obvious irritation, his smile dropping into a frown upon earning nothing more than an identical pair of expressions that blatantly communicated nothing more than utter confusion at his words. </p><p>Hide quickly opened his mouth in an attempt at avoiding his wrath, “I’m sorry, sir… It seems there’s been some sort of misunderstanding. We have no idea what you’re talking about, you see—” </p><p>“<i>Nonsense</i>!” The man suddenly shouted in perfect english this time around, causing the omega to reel backwards in fright. He pressed close to his mother, who was managing to maintain her composure despite their circumstances. “That kind of pitiful performance will do nothing for you in this situation,  aside from piss me off even more. We will not be made a fool of, do you understand?” The alpha was seething now, baring his teeth at the frightened Hide who only shrunk further under his gaze. </p><p>The omega whimpered pathetically, having never before been exposed to such a powerful scent. He felt frenzied and disoriented. </p><p>His alpha scent had spiked tenfold, broadcasting to Hide that he was very upset with his behavior. His pheromones were thick enough to choke a cat. Nevertheless, instincts commanded the omega to prostrate himself to this alpha in an apology. To push his forehead into the ground and beg for his forgiveness. However, before he could obey what his biology was telling him to do, another voice called out from the crowd. </p><p>“Relax, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.” </p><p>On the verge of tears, Hide watched as the men stepped aside once more to reveal the one that had spoken against the eccentric alpha. However, unlike when Tsukiyama had emerged, Hide noticed how the men actually dropped to one knee in the presence of the approaching person. </p><p>The first thing that had caught the omega’s eye when this person finally emerged from the crowd was that his hair was stark white. Like a virgin blanket of fresh snow or a blank canvas or the ivory keys of a piano. It had absolutely no pigment whatsoever. However, underneath that curtain of thick bangs, the omega quickly took notice of one striking silver eye; on the other hand, his left eye was covered by a white patch. In contrast to his pale skin and hair, he wore dark clothing. </p><p>As he drew nearer, Hide caught the distant scent of an alpha. His pheromones were somewhat weaker than Tsukiyama’s. </p><p>“My king!” The omega watched as Tsukiyama followed suit in taking to his knee, but not before shooting a pointed glare at the insolent omega from the corner of his eye. “Please forgive me. These folks say that they have nothing to do with the money they owe, and I was simply scorning them for their pointless folly.” </p><p>The white-haired alpha slowly looked from his subordinate to the shivering omega and his mother, who was glaring daggers at him - if looks could kill then corpses would have long since been strung across this living room.</p><p>Nevertheless, the alpha strode past Tsukiyama, whose eyes followed him wearily, before taking a position before the couple. He crouched down so he was eye level with them, “Do you know who we are?” </p><p>Tsukiyama sighed, “My king, it’s a waste of your very precious time and breath to ask them such a thing. These halfwitted fools have already claimed to not know us and—” </p><p>The alpha was immediately silenced as the white-haired alpha shot him a menacing glare from over his shoulder before growling, “I don’t believe I was talking to <i>you</i>, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>. Speak without permission again and it’ll be <i>your</i> organs I sell to compensate for their debt.”</p><p>“<i>Debt</i>?” Before he could realize that he was speaking his mind, Hide had quietly parroted him in confusion. </p><p>The alpha quickly snapped his head forward to look at the blonde, concern evident in his expression at the omega’s confusion despite the fact that it was barely spoken above a whisper. </p><p>Hide immediately buttoned his lips as the alpha was suddenly staring into his eyes, making the omega feel as though his very soul was being stolen by the intense eye contact. He found himself unable to escape. However, he was quick to discover that it wasn’t just the daunting gaze that was rooting him to where he was, but he could sense the physical pull of the alpha’s pheromones, crushing him under its weight. </p><p>The alpha frowned and something dark surfaced in his eyes, “I’m only going to tell you this <i>once</i>: I don’t like to repeat myself. I would tell you to ask the last guy what happened to him when he made me repeat myself, but sadly he is no longer a part of this world.” At one point while he was speaking the alpha had started looking at his fingernails with a bored expression, which Hide noticed were painted black, but his eyes darted upward to meet Hide’s wide gaze in favor of elaborating, “I killed him. I sliced his throat where he stood.” With his thumb, he made a slicing motion across his throat. </p><p>Hide swallowed thickly, the severity of the situation finally dawning on him. His mind raced in tandem with his heart. He couldn’t help the violent trembling in his bones, fretting over whether or not this alpha was going to kill him over a misunderstanding. </p><p>“Now then, I hope I’ve made myself clear to you.” Once Hide realized that the alpha’s silence indicated that he was waiting for a response, the omega gave a numb nod of his head. “Good,” he took a second to clear his throat before repeating his earlier question as calm and clear as he had before, “Once more I ask, <i>do you know who we are</i>?”</p><p>Hide responded with a slow shake of his head, urging the alpha to look to the mother who still insisted on holding her tongue and settled on glowering at him like before. </p><p>“I couldn’t give less of a damn who you people are.” She snarled. “Just don’t be surprised when the police show up at each and every one of your doors and take your sorry asses to jail.” </p><p>The alpha seemed virtually unimpressed by her threat, “I’m afraid that isn’t the answer I was looking for.” Holding out a flat and empty palm, Hide watched as one of his men crossed the room before placing a pistol in the vacant space of his hand. The omega’s blood ran cold, thinking that this alpha was going to shoot his mother point blank. </p><p>However, just as he was finally able to force a choked cry out of his throat, the man whipped the heavy firearm across his mother’s face instead, forcing her head to turn in the direction which he had swiped. Hide felt fear wash over him as he watched his mother spit blood, uttering a dry sob as she did. </p><p>“S-stop! Please, p-please stop! W-we really don’t have a-any idea who y-you are… Please b-believe m-me!” Hide cried, trying his best to put himself between the man and his mother. He didn’t know when he had started crying, but he didn’t care.  </p><p>“As expected of an omega, so quick to start begging…” He sighed, holding the firearm out for a different man to step forward and relieve his hand of the heavy weight. “Take it easy. Believe me when I tell you that you’re worth more to me alive than dead.” He muttered the second sentence under his breath, before finally stretching his legs so he was standing at his full height, looking down the bridge of his nose at the pathetic sight of the omega worriedly grappling onto his mother. By now, an unsightly dark bruise had already started to bloom where he had pistol whipped her. “Especially <i>you</i>, Nagachika Hideyoshi.” </p><p>Hide took a gulp of breath, the blood turning to ice in his veins at the sound of his name rolling off of the white-haired alpha’s tongue, “<i>M-me</i>?” He squeaked, failing to meet the alpha’s gaze which he could feel burning a hole in his flesh, too scared at what wicked intentions he might find swirling in those silver depths. Nevertheless, he couldn’t help but ask what was on his mind, “H-how do you—?”</p><p>“Funny, isn’t it - how I know the identity of a lowly omega such as yourself, and yet you have no idea who <i>I</i> am?” He chuckled wryly before bending his body at the hip so as to lean into the omega’s face, he kept his voice barely above a whisper. “Tell me, have you ever heard the term ‘GOAT’ before?” </p><p>Hide paused, wracking his brain as the term suddenly brought a sense of nostalgia crashing over him like a cold tidal wave. </p><p>
  <i>GOAT?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>… As in the notorious criminal organization that has made the entire underworld its playground?</i>
</p><p><i>… The very same notorious criminal organization that has stuck its fingers in a series of illegal activities, such as drug cartels, operating brothels, and turf wars?</i> </p><p>
  <i>… The notorious criminal organization that went as far as to bribe local authorities so as to be given enough leg room to operate under the table without the threat of being snuffed out?</i>
</p><p><i>… The notorious criminal organization that is feared by society for its violent antics?</i> </p><p>
  <i>It couldn’t be…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>…<b>That</b> GOAT?</i>
</p><p>The alpha smirked before straightening his spine and standing at his full height once more, “Judging by your expression, I’m thinking you have heard of us.” </p><p>Hide blinked owlishly, <i>wait a minute, did he just say ‘us’?</i></p><p>“B-but… why?” The omega couldn’t wrap his brain around this. He and his mother have never done anything to warrant the attention of such a dangerous and renowned group. </p><p>Hide was a sheltered child and his mother was simply paranoid, the both of them hardly ever left the house unless it involved running errands. Needless to say, they weren’t anything special. Especially not special enough to be hunted down and turned into enemies of GOAT. </p><p><i>Why is this happening?</i> </p><p>“<i>Why is this happening</i>, you mean?” The man frowned. “If there is one thing I hate more than repeating myself,” Hide shuddered as the alpha crunched the knuckle of his forefinger under his thumb, eliciting a cracking sound that sent chills up the omega’s spine, “It’s <i>games</i>.” </p><p>That was when it finally dawned on Hide, the moment the alpha had displayed his habit of borderline breaking his forefinger.</p><p>The signature white hair, the patch on his left eye. This was no ordinary alpha standing before him. </p><p>This was the leader of GOAT — the man who was more renowned than the name of his organization. He was rumored to have murdered his predecessor in cold blood before feasting on their flesh. </p><p>‘<i>Centipede</i>’. </p><p>Hide felt his bottom lip quiver at the name that suddenly surfaced in his mind, his eyes resembling a pair of dinner saucers with how wide they went at the chilling realization. </p><p>While Hide sat there, staring into Centipede’s blank face with his mouth opening and closing helplessly, as if trying to form a sentence but failing miserably due to his brain being scrambled, he failed to notice how his mother had suddenly turned to him, her eyes blown wide in shock. </p><p>“Hide,” she hissed, earning the attention of both Hide and Centipede, “You know this man?!” </p><p>“N-no…!” Hide tried to defend himself, but it was pointless as his words fell on deaf ears. </p><p>“You little <i>slut</i>! You’ve slept with him before haven’t you?! That’s how you know him, isn’t it?! You went against everything I have taught you about, and now I have to suffer alongside you! How could you?!” She growled, shifting her menacing glare between Hide and Centipede. Nevertheless, while horror and disbelief bled into the omega’s frantic expression, the white-haired alpha remained completely unfazed by her accusations. He sat there in silence, watching the couple bicker. </p><p>“M-mother, no! You have to b-believe me! I… We never—” As Hide started to crawl towards her in an attempt to curb her disappointment and rage, his attempts were thwarted when the woman delivered a harsh shove to the unsuspecting omega. Hide hit the ground with a gasp of pain, falling backwards on his rear. </p><p>“Why should I believe a common omega <i>whore</i> like you?! It just goes to show that it’s just in your biology to shamelessly spread your legs for every alpha you see!” </p><p>“M-mother…” Hide whimpered, weakly reaching a hand towards her only to have his hand slapped away. </p><p>“I am <i>not</i> your mother! I will never be a mother to such a <i>disgusting</i> omega!” She wailed, throwing her hands over her ears as once again Hide had quietly called out to her. </p><p>It was such a disheartening sight to watch, but fortunately it was Tsukiyama who put an end to it with a sharp clap of his hands. Looking over his shoulder so as to acknowledge the sudden noise, Centipede glared at the other alpha from the corner of his eye as he approached, flanking his white-haired leader. </p><p>Similar to Centipede, he looked down the bridge of his nose at the pitiful couple who had instantly ceased their shouting. </p><p>Once he was positive he had captured everyone’s attention, the alpha shook his head and folded his arms over his chest. “<i>Non</i>! You are sadly mistaken, <i>madame</i>. Our king would never stoop so low as to lay his hands on such a <i>cheap</i> trick,” Tsukiyama fixed Hide with a disapproving glare, “This happens to be the doing of your husband - er, <i>ex-</i>husband.” He grinned once more. </p><p>Hide’s mother turned her glare from her son to the flamboyant alpha, “I have nothing to do with that sorry excuse of a man anymore! I suggest you take this up with him.”</p><p>Tsukiyama hissed through his teeth before tutting with a slow shake of his head, “I’m afraid not, <i>madame</i>. You see, he has managed to slip through our fingers and fled the country in pursuit of true happiness with a woman—” Tsukiyama’s smile suddenly failed to reach his eyes, something dark swirling in their violet depths. “A <i>whore</i>, if you will. One who belonged to none other than yours truly.” He gestured to Centipede, who stood there seeming unimpressed. </p><p>“How about instead of wasting time with us, why don’t you go hunt <i>him</i> down?” She growled. </p><p>Tsukiyama sighed in a theatrical manner, “<i>Mon dieu</i>. We might have an impressive arsenal of contacts spread throughout Japan, but sadly that is the extent.” He shrugged. </p><p>“<i>Hmph</i>,” Hide’s mother scoffed, raising her chin haughtily as she did, “for a gang that is apparently so infamous in these parts, you are actually quite pathetic.” So, apparently his mother had also familiarized herself with the term at some point in her life. However, judging by her fearlessness in the presence of the eyepatch wearing alpha, Hide doubted she had also been lucky enough to stumble across the rumors about Centipede. </p><p>Fortunately, instead of stirring a hornet's nest, like Hide initially anticipated, his mother’s words had the opposite effect as instead of blowing a fuse at her disrespectful comment, it was soft laughter that came bubbling up from Tsukiyama’s throat. On the other hand, Centipede seemed unamused, his eyes narrowing at the other alpha. He looked as if he was ready to bite his head off at any moment. </p><p>“Just this once, I’ll take that as you talking simply out of fear, because I only shoot when my king orders me to do so, and it’s rather unfortunate but he wants you alive.” Tsukiyama smirked, flashing her a deranged look in his eyes.</p><p>“Like a dog.” Hide’s mother muttered under her breath. </p><p>“Allow me to explain,” Centipede stepped forward, holding his hand up as a sign for Tsukiyama to kill the countering remark he was holding on his tongue, “Your husband has cost me a large sum of money and one of my whores. Seeing as he is probably already halfway around the world, we take collateral payment.”</p><p>“W-what are you going to do…?” Hide squeaked, cowering under his scrutiny. </p><p>“<i>Oh. You’ll see.</i>” He offered a little smirk. Raising a hand, he snapped his fingers leaving Hide and his mother to watch as several men parted from the group and started sniffing around the house. Centipede took the liberty of narrating what it was the men were doing as they searched the house, “We take anything of great value from your home and auction it for profit. Of course, friends and family are not exempt from this.” He chuckled.  </p><p>Hide gulped, ignoring the frantic shouts of his mother as she demanded the men to unhand her household items. She made to stand, but the thought perished when a gun was shoved in her face. Tsukiyama was the one grinning on the other end of it, “You’ll probably find it in your best interest to behave, <i>madame</i>. My king may have not given me the orders to kill you, but that doesn’t mean I won’t fuck you up.” </p><p>“Heathen.” Hide’s mother hissed. </p><p>On the other hand, Hide had turned to Centipede who was idly standing there, examining his nails. “A-are you going to make us sell our organs?” </p><p>His eye lazily rolled over to look at the frightened Hide. </p><p>Dropping his hand, he responded with a shake of his head, “No. And you can thank your lucky stars for having been born an omega for that.”</p><p>“Huh?” Hide’s confusion was clearly written on his face. </p><p>“Hideyoshi Nagachika, <i>you</i> are going to be the one replacing my runaway whore.” Centipede smiled, though it failed to reach his eye. </p><p>“W-what…?” Hide gasped, his shoulders feeling heavy all of a sudden. </p><p>Within a heartbeat, Hide’s mother had immediately whipped her head in the direction of her omega son at the sound of Centipede’s declaration. Fury burned bright behind her amber eyes as she looked at the panicked omega, who was in an equal amount of shock. </p><p>“So you <i>have</i> slept with him?! Just as I thought!” </p><p>Hide brushed off her accusation in favor of shouting what was on his mind, “What about my mother?! What will happen to her?!” </p><p>His mother wrinkled her nose in disgust, “<i>Hmph</i>. I would much rather die than have the concern of a shameless omega like you.” </p><p>Centipede shrugged casually, speaking as if he were simply discussing the weather instead of human trafficking, “Not to worry, I won’t make her sell her organs. Instead, she will make me profit in the next auction.”</p><p>Hide felt the liquid warmth roll down his face before his brain could even start to process that he was crying, “No! Please! Let her go! I’ll do anything!” </p><p>Centipede fixed the omega with a menacing glare at his frantic demands, causing his blood to freeze over in his veins. He was acting like a spoiled child who was throwing a tantrum because they didn’t get their way, and it vexed the alpha. He had never been fond of children, and life wasn’t fair. Instead of whining at him, the omega should be cursing his father for resigning him to such a terrible fate. </p><p>It was <i>his</i> fault, not the alpha’s. </p><p>That man was the one who had willfully borrowed that money from him, Centipede didn’t hold a gun to his head and force him to take the loan. </p><p>Moreover, he hadn’t the slightest clue what he intended to do with that money. It’s not as if the man had blatantly stated that he was going to use that money to pay for two first-class plane tickets out of the country, and travel the world with his best hooker. </p><p><i>That bitch doesn’t even deserve it</i>. How much did she think the alpha had spent on her over the four years she spent working for him? </p><p>Hell, she was worth at least several thousand for how much plastic surgery operations she had undergone over the years, courtesy of him. Therefore, Centipede was also taking the liberty of tacking on the cost of her surgeries to his debt as well. </p><p>“It’s not up for debate, <i>omega</i>. If you’re going to be working for me, I want you to remember something else: <i>my word is absolute</i>.” Centipede huffed, pivoting on his heel before making his way towards where he had entered from. Leaning into his subordinates' ears, he ordered them to take Hide and his mother to their respective locations. </p><p>However, as he started to make his way through the crowd of men who readily parted and cleared a path for him, something caught him by the wrist. </p><p>He immediately halted with a gasp. </p><p>A tense hush blanketed the room, as all eyes were suddenly on the sight unfolding before them. </p><p>The first thing he registered was that the thing ensnaring his wrist was warm, granting him his suspicions. And after slowly downcasting his gaze to the offending grasp that dared to pull him back, he was able to confirm with his eyes that he had been grabbed - by a pair of hands. </p><p>His eye followed the slender pair of arms to find that it was none other than Hide who had suddenly taken hold of him. </p><p>He snarled, “What is the meaning of this? Don’t get ahead of yourself just because I’ve decided to let you live. I could still make profit off of your organs, you <i>lowly</i> insect.” </p><p>“I refuse to let anything happen to my mother! Please reconsider.” The thought of facing this alpha was terrifying, but the thought of his mother landing in the lap of some man he didn’t know was even more terrifying. She could get killed, and Hide didn’t want to risk that and have any regrets. He didn’t want that on his conscience.</p><p>Centipede stared at him for a tense beat of silence. However, this time around the blonde refused to waver, despite his omega instinct urging him to curl into a tiny ball at the alpha’s feet and grovel like a worm, especially when the alpha’s heavy pheromones started bearing down on his shoulders. </p><p>He remained firm, and held his ground. He didn’t care for the consequences of his actions. More than anything, he wanted his mother to be safe. </p><p>Nevertheless, just as everyone was expecting Centipede to violently lash out at the omega and avicerate him right then and there, waiting with bated breath, the alpha eventually started to exhibit signs of surrender, which was something no one had expected. A collective sigh was heard as everyone in the room exhaled a breath they hadn’t even known they were holding. </p><p>“Very well.” Centipede smirked. “I like that look in your eyes, so just this once I’ll listen to what you have to say.” Feeling as though it was too early to celebrate, Hide didn’t wane on the warmth pooling in his gut at his triumph. On the other hand, his omega was keening at the praise. Centipede had only agreed to simply <i>listen</i>, he didn’t outright agree to releasing Hide’s mother. Sure enough, Hide’s suspicions were confirmed shortly afterwards. “However, if you really want me to release your mother, I want you to prove to me that you’re capable of earning her keep as well as your own.” </p><p>“Huh?” Hide blinked, not expecting that last part. </p><p>“I’m saying, you have to prove to me that you’re <i>good in bed</i>. It takes much more than pretty looks to earn money as a <i>whore</i>.” Centipede purred, taking Hide by surprise when cold fingers suddenly curled themselves around his jaw. He was suddenly very close, a little too close for comfort, with Hide being able to see his own reflection clearly in the dark pit of that silver eye. ”If you can make me cum <i>once</i>, I’ll let your mother go. Deal?” </p><p>Hide refused to waver, despite the nasty glares he was receiving from Tsukiyama, as well as his mother. Quite frankly, he didn’t care what she actually thought. Afterall, he was doing this for her sake, and nothing more. </p><p>Even if she went on resenting him for hundreds of years afterwards, so long as she was somewhere safe and could live a normal life, that was all Hide cared about. It was the least he could do for the woman who had devotedly raised him on her lonesome for so long, through thick and thin. </p><p>And despite everything the couple had gone through together, all the rough treatment she had put him through, Hide wasn’t ashamed to admit that he cared for and loved his mother very deeply. </p><p>He wouldn’t falter, even if that meant agreeing to something he had absolutely no idea about. </p><p>“Deal!” Despite the confidence portrayed in his voice, Hide was absolutely terrified. He couldn’t help but wonder if the alpha had failed to take notice of the way he was trembling when he spoke, or if he had but had simply chosen to ignore it. </p><p>His anxiety only increased when Centipede fixed him with a lascivious grin, tongue sweeping sensually over his bottom lip. </p><p>“Do your best, <i>Hide</i>.” He chuckled darkly, mimicking the way his mother had called him earlier, “I don’t like to be disappointed.” </p><p>Recalling all of the white-haired alpha’s previously listed dislikes, Hide couldn’t help but wonder if there was anything he <i>did</i> like. </p><p>The omega responded with a loud gulp, doing his best to swallow around the burning knot that had manifested in the back of his throat. </p><p>And here he was instilling himself with the false hope that his situation couldn’t get any worse. </p><p>
  <i>Oh, how wrong he was.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>To all my readers, I hope you are all staying safe and keeping healthy during these trying times. I have faith that this will all pass soon enough and we will all make it through this, safe and sound. Stay strong everyone! :) </p><p>Furthermore, I would just like to let you all know that I will be doing my best to update between every Friday and Sunday! That includes this weekend since my limit for every chapter is 5k words, and I already have a lot done for chapter two! I hope to see you then! </p><p>Tell me what you think, or feed me them delicious kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Wake-Up Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! I just thought I would place a little warning here before we begin with chapter two! There will be some sexual content featured in this chapter, as well as some dirty talk. However, it’s nothing too terribly explicit, but I won’t spoil what that entails!<br/>Also, you might have noticed that Hide is tagged as ‘intersex’ in this fic. This is because in my version of omegaverse, your primary gender (male &amp; female) is determined based on your X and Y chromosomes (X and X is female, X and Y is male, pretty basic stuff), meanwhile your secondary gender (omega, beta, alpha) determines your sexual organs and reproductive system.<br/>So, all omega’s (regardless of primary gender) and female betas have a vagina, a uterus and ovaries. Meanwhile, all alpha’s and male beta’s have a penis, testicles and sperm. But, of course all alpha’s penises come equipped with a little extra component, which is a bulbous glandus (or a knot). On the other hand, the only difference between a male omega and female omega is that the male omega’s clitoris is slightly larger. </p><p>So, yes, despite identifying as male, Hide does have a vagina in this!</p><p>The reason omega’s go into heat and female betas do not, despite having the same reproductive system is because humanity evolved from animals, and during this time their population was very limited so heat cycles and pheromones were a way to encourage reproduction. Omega’s and alpha’s simply retained their anatomy and instinctive coding from their ancestors. On the other hand, beta’s are basically an evolutionized version of alpha’s and omega’s because mankind’s numbers are stable and they no longer need to promote breeding.<br/>In any case, thank you for listening to my biology lesson! :) </p><p>Well, without further ado, here is chapter two! </p><p>(Hide is clueless and innocent and Centipede is a jerkface).</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What happened next was a blur. </p><p>The next thing Hide knew, he was being pulled to his feet by a bruising grip on his relatively thin wrist. Centipede was shouting orders at his subordinates, commanding a rather crestfallen Tsukiyama to keep Hide’s mother rooted to where she had been sitting since being taken hostage. </p><p>And although he had kept his voice barely above a whisper as he leaned into Tsukiyama’s ear, Hide could hear him dish out the course of action should she start kicking up a fuss. It involved administering a light sedative, much to the blonde’s confusion. </p><p>Unbeknownst to the omega, this implied that should she become unruly, Tsukiyama was being ordered to pistol whip her as hard as he could in the temple to knock her unconscious. </p><p>The police might be able to turn a blind eye to their operations, however to involve the public would be a completely different story. </p><p>Mass panic could ensue, which would leave them no choice but to sacrifice a few members, and have them publicly detained by authorities so as to appease the frantic masses. It has happened before, and Centipede would much rather avoid reliving that time. </p><p>Afterwards, Hide was hauled off to a bedroom located in the bowels of the house, which coincidentally happened to belong to none other than his mother. Nevertheless, the woman continued to shout obscenities after him as he was led away. </p><p>“Filthy <i>whore</i> omega!” “<i>Slut</i>!” “I would sooner <i>die</i> than be spared by such trash!” “Don’t expect me to help raise any bastard spawn!” — To name a few. </p><p>Shoving Hide into the bedroom, the omega struggling to keep himself from falling on his face due to the sudden absence of ground beneath his feet, courtesy of that shove, Centipede took a brisk step inside before shutting and locking the door in his wake. </p><p>The omega whirled around in time to watch as he fetched a chair from the corner of the room. Without a word, he continued to drag it to the foot of the bed before taking a seat. His arms were braced on his thighs, with his lap spread. </p><p>On the other hand, Hide stood there awkwardly, unsure of what was being expected of him. </p><p>The omega was raised to keep an aspirin between his knees, and hadn’t been properly educated about sexual intercourse. </p><p>Each time he would finally muster up the courage to ask about it, his mother would immediately raise her hand to him and batter him until he was spluttering a string of apologies. Furthermore, whenever his heat cycle would arrive, his mother would simply try to beat it out of him, thinking that it was plausible to train the heat out of an omega through sheer physical abuse. </p><p>Therefore, whenever the blonde underwent his annual estrus, it was typically accompanied by the phantom pains of his mother battering him. </p><p>Ultimately, she would end up locking him in his bedroom for the entirety of his heat cycle, and refused to let him leave until his heat subsided, treating it as if it were some sort of <i>disease</i>. </p><p>She had even gone as far as to refuse him food and water for the time being, completely convincing Hide that every alpha would miraculously appear at their doorstep if he dared set foot outside of his bedroom. </p><p>He did not know what was entailed when it came to how babies were made, or where they even came from but his mother had made it sound absolutely <i>terrifying</i>. Though she had never gone into too much depth about it, only that it would hurt a great deal when the alpha would penetrate him to put, what Hide assumed was, a full term baby inside of him. </p><p>Therefore, it came as no surprise for the omega to think that by being asked to sleep with this alpha, accompanied by the fact that he had dragged him to a bedroom of all places, Hide automatically thought they were actually just going to <i>sleep</i> together, like, literally, in the same bed. </p><p>However, the omega couldn’t help but wrack his brain at what Centipede could’ve meant when he told Hide that he had to, ‘<i>make him cum</i>’. The blonde was not familiar with such a term. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hide was immediately pulled from his musing as the impatient voice of the alpha broke the silence. Centipede had simply been sitting there, watching the omega shuffle awkwardly where he stood for the past several seconds, meanwhile mulling thoughts over in his head. </p><p>“Why don’t you start by stripping for me.” Centipede ordered, his eyes raking up and down the omega’s lithe body. From this distance, he could tell that he had the blonde shaking in nervousness. However, that only served to excite him even more. He expressed his excitement by crunching his forefinger under his thumb, the sound seemed to make Hide spring into action. </p><p>“O-okay.” Hide released a nervous sigh, as he worked on stripping himself. He was accustomed to this command, as his mother would often order him to do this before lashing him at the first sign of his heat. </p><p>The fashion in which Hide had stripped wasn’t sexy in the slightest, but the alpha supposed he could excuse it just this once, chalking it up to the omega just being nervous. </p><p>Once Hide was finally without any clothes, standing before Centipede completely bare, though he did not seem the least bit shy on account of exposing his body, which made Centipede wonder if he had done something like this before, the alpha started with his next string of commands. </p><p>On the other hand, Hide couldn’t understand why it was that he was suddenly feeling embarrassed about being naked in front of Centipede. </p><p>Whenever he stripped in front of his mother in preparation for his lashings, it was completely different. He couldn’t remember a time that he ever felt like this in front of her. He could feel heat prickling under his skin, the omega fighting an indescribable urge to cover himself or run and hide. </p><p>Maybe it was because it was an alpha, as well as a stranger that he was exposing himself to. </p><p>Nevertheless, the omega didn’t have time to feel embarrassed as Centipede had started barking another set of commands at him, drawing him out of his mindset. </p><p>“Now then, I want you crawl on the bed, spread your legs, and fuck yourself open on your fingers for me.” He spoke quickly, obviously eager to get this over with and see exactly what Hide was capable of. </p><p>On the other hand, Hide was able to follow through on the simplicity of the first order, given that all he had to do was crawl on the bed. However, when it came to what followed, the omega found himself hesitating, unsure of what Centipede was expecting when he gave that last part. </p><p>The omega settled for pulling his knees apart ever so slightly, but he immediately ceased the action the moment his face started to burn with something that he was able to identify as shame. </p><p>He couldn’t understand why, but intuition told him that this was a very lewd thing to do, revealing his most intimate and private parts to some alpha he hardly knew. Despite the fact that he had absolutely no clue what it was that he was showing or doing. He was simply trying to wrap his brain around that last link in his chain of commands. </p><p>He looked to his fingers curiously, wondering what it meant to fuck himself open on them. </p><p>Usually when he got his heat, that place between his legs would throb and hunger for something he couldn’t quite understand, but he had never been brave enough to actively <i>touch</i> himself in that place in fear of his mother walking in and disowning him for engaging in something he shouldn’t have done. Perhaps Centipede wanted him to touch there? But then, how does one ‘<i>fuck</i>‘ themselves with their fingers?</p><p>Nevertheless, the omega took too long in his trying to decipher what the alpha wanted to see, which inevitably led to the man becoming irritated, mistaking Hide’s innocent confusion for him simply stalling for time.   </p><p>The alpha was tapping his foot on the ground by now, once more cracking his finger. It made Hide wince, wondering if that hurt. “Do you not understand? I’m telling you to shove your fingers up that slutty omega twat of yours, and slide them in and out the way a cock would. And spread your legs wider.” </p><p>“Um, o-okay.” Ignoring the rising shame at the action as well as the intense scrutiny from Centipede, Hide persisted in spreading his thighs further apart, giving the alpha a close and personal view at his fleshy hymen. </p><p><i>A virgin, huh?</i> </p><p>Centipede sighed, sounding defeated.  </p><p>He should have known. </p><p>Nevertheless, his best prostitute was expected to be replaced by an omega with little to no experience when it comes to having sex? </p><p>Furthermore, the omega obviously didn't even understand the fundamentals of something as simple as <i>masturbation</i>. Wasn’t that act supposed to be instinct? </p><p>If Centipede had to take a stab at a guess here though, he would most definitely chalk it up to that insanely paranoid mother, who thought every alpha had it out for her precious son and thought of nothing other than breeding him. </p><p>And here he was, thinking that his predicament couldn’t get any more <i>peachy</i>. </p><p>Nevertheless, he was still willing to give it a shot. Afterall, he was losing his regulars, which meant that he was losing profit. He had to take the quickest course of action, which would be to replace her with an omega of an equal or higher caliber. </p><p>In other words, he had to make Hide a goddess amongst the whores. The blonde needed to excel that previous omega girl in every possible manner. And what better way to achieve that than to have Centipede coaching him every step of the way? </p><p>Because if there was one thing he understood better than how to operate the most feared criminal organization known to mankind, it was how to subjugate an omega’s will and make them yield to his bidding. </p><p>Before they knew it, Centipede would have Hide making men cum at the speed of light. He just needed to stay positive, and think hopeful thoughts - as well as blast a little of his pheromones. And that is exactly what he did. </p><p>However, due to the fact that Hide was so obviously a virgin, he only amplified a smidgen at a time, a small drop to an ocean of what he was fully capable of, he didn’t want the omega creaming too fast, because then that would ruin the entire point of this little exercise. Instead, he only released enough so as to get Hide hot under the collar, and sure enough the omega made it known that it was taking effect when he spread his legs further apart, a slight flush dusting across his cheeks. </p><p>Hide couldn’t pinpoint the reason as to why it was happening, but he could vaguely sense the area between his legs starting to twitch uncomfortably, begging for his attention. Upon sparing a glance at Centipede, despite his rather blank expression, it was evident that he was silently encouraging the omega to yield to his curiosity. </p><p><i>Am I… going into heat? No… I can’t be…</i> He thought frantically, giving the unexplored terrain an experimental touch. </p><p>He had only brushed his fingertips lightly over the area, but it had rattled him to his core and elicited a small gasp. Upon touching it some more, Hide was surprised to find that it was actually getting wet. </p><p>Usually, when he induced heat, he would be rendered utterly confused as to why his thighs constantly felt slippery and uncomfortable. Sometimes, when he felt daring enough to do so and was lucid enough, he would swipe his forefinger over his inner thigh, sometimes almost striking too close to home with the quivering little organ, before studying the film curiously - rolling it between his fingers and giving his fingertips little kitten licks - but now he was finally able to wrap his brain around it. </p><p>The place between his legs was absolutely <i>soaked</i>, making him wonder if he had actually pissed himself at some point or other. </p><p>“Does it feel good?” Centipede had chuckled from somewhere in the room, Hide was much too preoccupied with stroking it to actually pay him any mind. </p><p>“It feels… <i>weird</i>…” Hide huffed breathlessly, his hand flinching away when he touched something that felt as though it had sent a current of electricity through his body, in a manner that made it seem as though his hand had been burned by the sensation.</p><p>Centipede sighed, obviously not satisfied with the response he received, “Well, what’re you waiting for? Shove your fingers into that sopping wet pussy of yours and start stirring it up, already.” He wanted to see some action, and that started with watching Hide spread himself open wide on his fingers. </p><p>However, Hide responded with a stiff shake of his head, becoming overwhelmed and frightened by a series of foreign sensations. Fat tears started to swell in the corner of his eyes, weighing down his bottom lashes, his mother’s shrill voice ringing in his ears, calling him all of those derogatory names from before. Her face, full of disappointment, filtered through the hazy fog in his mind. “N-no… This isn’t… It’s not…” Hide sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, choking on a sob. </p><p>However, before he could start to pull his hand away and succumb to the shame he felt, his personal space was suddenly being invaded. With a startled gasp, Hide looked up in time to find his equally surprised reflection staring back at him, reflected in the black pit of one silver eye. </p><p>He didn’t know when, but at some point Centipede had risen from his chair and crawled onto the bed with the omega, looming over Hide like a phantom. </p><p>He encroached on the blonde, and the temperature of the room felt as though it had dropped by several degrees as a frigid draft rolled off of the body of the alpha. However, what had initially stolen the air from Hide’s lungs was not the sudden biting chill on his skin, but the heady pheromones that were suddenly choking him, filling his head with nothing but the alpha’s powerful scent, and turning his thoughts into radio static. As a matter of fact, Hide could hardly register the icy cold hand grabbing him by the wrist, pushing his fingers into his throbbing cunt. </p><p>“If you stop now, I will not hesitate to kill your mother and sell her for parts on the black market… Do you understand me?” He snarled, his breath hot on Hide’s skin despite how cold his skin felt. “<i>My word is absolute</i>. That’s <i>twice</i> now that I’ve repeated myself for the likes of you. Now then, do as I say and <i>fuck</i>,” a wanton moan was pulled from Hide’s throat as, while using the captive hand of the omega, Centipede roughly forced him to plunge three of his fingers into the orifice of his pussy, “<i>yourself</i>.” </p><p>“No… s-stop…! Please… I d-don’t w-want—” </p><p>The unexpected stretch was far too much for the inexperienced omega. However, brushing off the weak protests that spilled from his lips like a mantra as well as the tears he squeezed from his eyes, with a firm grasp on his wrist, Centipede continued to pump the omega’s fingers in and out of himself with abandon, eliciting lewd squelching noises with each thrust, the omega gasping in tandem with each push and pull. Meanwhile, he snaked his vacant hand to the back of the omega’s head so as to grab a fistful of blonde. Hide cried out as he harshly pulled the blonde’s head back without warning, creating an arch in his throat. </p><p>Hide was loath to admit, but it felt unbelievably good. The grip in his hair, and the fingers pumping in and out of him, even if they were his own. However, by imagining that it was Centipede’s fingers instead, it served to increase the pleasure tenfold. </p><p>Nevertheless, the alpha’s eye never left the omega’s pinched expression as he growled, “I don’t believe you have a choice. You brought this upon yourself, remember? When you offered yourself to me in exchange for your mother’s freedom. Where is your conviction now? Show it to me, you useless omega!” </p><p>Centipede had unconsciously allowed more of his pheromones to bleed into the room, which caused Hide to flounder on his response, drool dripping down his chin as he tried, but failed, to utter a single word. His legs spread wider as his eyes rolled to the back of his skull. </p><p>Such a shameless display; and Centipede wasn’t even <i>inside</i> of him. The alpha couldn’t help but wonder, if the omega was getting <i>this</i> worked up over a few fingers, what would it be like to have him speared on his <i>cock</i>?</p><p>The alpha couldn’t suppress the wicked grin from spreading across his face at the thought, “What’s the matter, <i>Hide</i>? Weren’t you going to try hard to make <i>me</i> cum? Decided to take all of the pleasure for yourself instead, hm? Such a greedy little <i>slut</i> you are. So typical of an omega… It looks like you actually might have potential after all, in becoming one of my <i>whores</i>.” </p><p>“… <i>A-alpha</i>!” It was all Hide could manage to say through the intense stimulation, his instincts speaking on his behalf. </p><p>This was the first time ever, in all his years of life, that Hide had ever been exposed to such strong alpha pheromones, as well as touched himself so intimately like this, therefore it should’ve come as no surprise when the omega finally came undone, Centipede shoving his fingers in to the knuckles and holding them there as he allowed to omega to ride it out. </p><p>A broken cry was torn from his throat, and it felt as though a loaded spring, coiled so tightly, had been released from inside of him, a dizzying sensation washing over him. </p><p><i>His first ever orgasm</i>. </p><p>Afterwards, Centipede withdrew his hand, Hide’s fingers eventually following suit and slipping out of his tight birth canal, covered in a sheen of mucus. On the other hand, Centipede grimaced as he shook off his own hand, the force of the orgasm as well as the aggressive thrusting having caused some droplets to land on the back of his hand.</p><p>“Absolutely <i>pitiful</i>,” he hissed, the omega being just barely able to register what he was saying in his afterglow, “that was probably one of the <i>most pathetic</i> displays I have ever had the displeasure of witnessing.” </p><p>So, apparently what he had been saying earlier, about Hide having potential and what not, had just been something he uttered in the heat of the moment, because what else could explain the glare he was now fixing Hide with?</p><p>Hide opened his mouth as if with the intentions of saying something in return, but his previous orgasm had rocked him to the point of incoherency, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth, which ultimately resulted in him snapping his jaw closed instead. His thoughts were scrambled. He couldn’t think straight. It was like a thick fog lay over his mind.</p><p>He wasn’t even aware when it was that Centipede had crawled off of the bed, keeping his back turned to the omega, even when he finally spoke. “This only proves that you’re in desperate need of training.” Centipede cast a glance over his shoulder, watching as Hide struggled to his feet, evidently having come down from his high as his face was suddenly burning brightly. </p><p>“… I-I’m sorry…” Hide sounded about as small as he was trying to make himself appear in that moment, not knowing what else he could say in this situation. He stood there awkwardly beside the bed, shuffling his feet while failing to meet the alpha’s steely gaze. </p><p>Nevertheless, Centipede scoffed at his weak apology, turning his head so he was speaking over his shoulder, “As you should be for wasting my time.” </p><p>Hide was at a loss, downcasting his gaze so he was looking at his feet. He could feel the tears stinging at the back of his eyes, misting his vision. Because of him, his mother was going to be handed over to some strange man and probably forced to do what Hide just did - or <i>worse</i>. Frigid dread washed over the omega as he thought about his mother being abused, or murdered to be left in a ditch somewhere. </p><p>After being put through so much by his father, he just wanted his mother to receive the happiness she deserved, even if that meant that he could no longer be by her side. </p><p>With a broken sniffle, Hide pushed the heel of his hand into an eye as the tears threatened to spill down his overly warm cheeks. He resembled a crying child.  </p><p><i>What else is there for me to do…?</i> </p><p>“But…” After a beat of uncomfortable silence, Centipede had spoken loud enough to pull Hide from his thoughts. “… Since I very much pity you after such a poor performance, as well as your attraction for misfortune, I am willing to uphold my end of the deal and let your mother free.” </p><p>“<i>Huh…</i>?” Hide had to blink several times at that, clearing the heavy mist from his burning eyes. His disbelief towards what was just said was evident in his expression. He couldn’t help but wonder if the alpha was genuinely serious when he uttered those words. </p><p>
  <i>He’ll… let my mother go?</i>
</p><p>Nevertheless, Hide’s comment received him a menacing glare, instantly reminding the omega that this alpha loathed having to repeat himself, even if Hide was having trouble believing it and needed it to be said a second time in order to reassure himself. </p><p>Hide felt his spine go rigid, snapping to attention as he quickly made an attempt to defend himself. “I-I mean… Y-you’ll really let my mother go?” He asked warily, closely gauging the alpha’s expression for a hint of dishonesty. </p><p>Centipede narrowed his eye in obvious irritation, “… Isn't that what you wanted?” </p><p>Hide couldn’t help but wonder if all alpha’s were this temperamental as he scrambled for a response, wanting desperately to avoid creating a misunderstanding. He waved his hands in a placating manner, “Of course it is! </p><p>“Then don’t bother with asking such a pointless question.” Centipede huffed, walking briskly towards the bedroom door. </p><p>“Y-yes…” Hide mumbled, looking down at his feet before looking at Centipede’s back from beneath a thick veil of lashes. He watched as the alpha took position leaning against the face of the door, his arms folded over his chest. He kept his gaze trained on the omega from across the room. </p><p>“Now then, hurry up and make yourself look presentable. I can’t afford to waste any more valuable time here.” He ushered Hide with a pointed look. To which, the omega immediately scurried to collect his discarded belongings from the floor and dress himself. </p><p>When Hide was finished, looking to Centipede expectantly, the alpha turned on his heel and unlocked the door. The omega followed close at his heels as he sauntered out of the bedroom, Centipede casting a backwards glance over his shoulder every so often to make sure the omega hadn’t wandered off in an attempt to escape, though there really wasn’t anywhere to run off to in the narrow hallway. Unless the omega got the ridiculous idea of ducking into the bathroom and locking himself in there, to which Centipede would have no trouble busting the door handle. </p><p>They walked in silence, and after several brisk steps the couple had finally emerged into the living room, Hide almost running into the alpha when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. </p><p>Not fully trusting the blonde to be at his back, one of the repercussions of spending the majority of your life as a gangster, Centipede twisted his body enough to grab the omega by the wrist before throwing Hide so he went hurtling in front of him instead; to where he could keep a watchful eye on him. Fortunately, Hide was able to keep himself from taking an unexpected nosedive into the floorboards. </p><p>His startled gasp was what had initially earned the couple every gaze in the room. </p><p>Nevertheless, Centipede kept his gaze trained on his men, looking out at them as they all bowed to him. </p><p>“Welcome back, my king! I trust you had a pleasant time, <i>oui</i>?” Tsukiyama was the first to raise his head so as to speak up, holstering his pistol in the inner breast pocket of his suit. He quickly scurried over to where Centipede was standing. </p><p>Centipede shrugged with a look of disinterest, “I don’t believe that is any concern of yours.” </p><p>“Oh, but of course! Your pleasure is my pleasure, afterall.” He gasped theatrically, striking a dramatic pose. </p><p>Nevertheless, Centipede ignored the eccentric alpha, brushing past him in favor of addressing the rest of his men. Meanwhile, Tsukiyama’s eyes never left him. “Have you finished stripping the house?” </p><p>One of the men had answered him, but Hide couldn’t bring himself to pay any mind to the words that were exchanged afterwards. His eyes were instantly met with the burning gaze of his mother, causing his face to burn with shame. </p><p>He had allowed this alpha to defile him, and with  one glance he could tell that she knew as much. </p><p>He quickly averted his gaze to the floor, unable to bear the disappointment and fury behind his mother’s eyes. He felt ashamed. Moreover, these weren’t the kind of final moments he wanted to forge with his mother before he was to be taken away. He didn’t want her grimace of disgust to be the last thing he saw of her, to be the last thing he remembered. </p><p>Hide was eventually pulled from his thoughts when a hand was suddenly being pressed into his lower back, pushing him forward. Much to his surprise, the omega looked up to find that it was Tsukiyama who was ushering him along. That was when it was brought to his attention that everyone was exiting the home, filing out the front door the same way they had entered. </p><p>Hide watched as that signature white head of hair was swallowed up by several large bodies, his men swarmed around him like a protective shell. </p><p>“Come along now, we cannot keep the king waiting. He has already wasted enough time on the likes of you, even if you don’t deserve a millisecond of it, don’t you think?” Tsukiyama hummed venomously in his ear. </p><p>However, before any of them had a chance to cross the threshold, their attention was immediately grabbed as Hide’s mother shot to her feet. Pointing an accusatory finger at Hide she yelled at the top of her lungs, meanwhile unshed tears swelled in her eyes. “Insolent omega! Do you think that this makes me happy, to be spared by the likes of <i>you</i>?! I would much rather <i>die</i>! I know what you’ve done with that alpha, you’ve made a <i>whore</i> of yourself! And for that, you will be punished! You <i>filth</i>!” She spat. </p><p>Hide felt himself pale at her words. It was as if a frigid basin of water had been dumped over his head, sending chills down his spine. </p><p>He opened his mouth to try and speak to her, to at least utter an apology, but to no avail. He was speechless. He hadn’t the slightest clue what he could say to make her forgive him for what she knew he'd done. All he wanted was to ensure her happiness, but it seemed his intentions were null and void. He had only ended up disgracing her. </p><p>He looked from his mother to Centipede, who was still standing in the doorway, hoping that the alpha would speak up for him on his behalf and defend him. The alpha met his gaze. However, he eventually realized that he didn’t know what it was that he was expecting as the alpha turned on his heel and walked out of the house, all the while looking completely unimpressed by the exchange. </p><p>“I hope you’re happy with yourself,” Hide’s mother continued to scream after them as Tsukiyama guided him forward, “It’s all your fault that everything is ruined! It’s all because of dirty little omega whores like you that my husband left me!” Hide didn’t bother looking back at her, keeping his gaze trained ahead of him. “After everything I’ve done for you, and this is how you repay me?! … Fine! You know what? Don’t come crawling back to me when that rotten alpha leaves you for dead!” </p><p>Needless to say, Hide wanted to do nothing more than cover his ears at the harsh words she spat. He was grateful that Tsukiyama was still pushing him forward, because he was rendered unable to see in that moment as his vision misted over with tears. </p><p>He was doing this for her, couldn’t she see that? </p><p>He wanted to protect her, even if it was at the cost of his own freedom. </p><p>But in exchange for his sacrifice all she had done so far was hurl hurtful words at him, spitting accusations that were too painful for him to bear. </p><p>He had offered himself in the first place so as to relieve her of her worries and pain, but it seemed all it had done was bring about more of it. </p><p>“<i>My</i>, what a <i>lovely</i> home situation you have here.” Tsukiyama sneered, shoving Hide towards a sleek vehicle. As if to reflect Centipede’s clothing preference, as well as his personality, the car was painted all black. For the beat of several long seconds Hide stood there, unmoving, simply staring at his reflection in the tinted window, noticing that he looked as worn down as he felt in that moment. </p><p>He had lost everything that day: the trust of his mother, the place he called home, his dignity. However, instead of feeling fear for what was coming next, which he might have felt in the beginning, he felt numb. </p><p>He couldn’t muster up the strength to feel anything anymore. </p><p>He was tired, and he couldn’t wait to fall asleep so he could wake up and realize that this was all just a horrible dream. </p><p>Strutting around the omega, Tsukiyama took the liberty of opening the door for him, revealing none other than an unamused Centipede. His lack of patience was clearly evident in his tone, “Get in.” </p><p>
  <i>Except, it wasn’t.</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that concludes our second chapter! I posted it a little early because I have no patience, and couldn’t wait for the weekend to roll around to share this with you all lol. </p><p>Poor Hide, he’s been through so much already and it’s only the second chapter! I guess my sadism towards the blonde is showing, and so is my back fetish!!! Seriously, if I had the chance to do anything I wanted with Kaneki, I would just press my face in between his shoulder blades and I would be happy just sitting like that for hours on end. Lol. </p><p>Anyway, let me know what you think with a comment or by feeding me them delicious kudos!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Unwanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I present to thee, chapter three! This one comes with a few new character introductions!<br/>Also, just a heads up that there is a very brief torture scene at the end, I’m not getting into the graphic stuff just yet but just be advised :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Well, shall we be taking this little trollop to the whore house?” It was Tsukiyama who had broken the intense silence, of which had started to stifle the vehicle since they had departed from the place Hide had once called home. </p>
<p>Centipede slowly raised his gaze, watching from beneath a veil of thick lashes as Tsukiyama raked his gaze over the omega with a look of utter distaste. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Hide looked at neither of them, keeping his sullen gaze trained on his hands which were folded in his lap. It seemed he had already taken the liberty of resigning himself to whatever fate lay in store for him. Centipede glanced at him before shifting his gaze once more over to the other alpha seated before him. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama had taken the passenger seat, leaving Centipede and Hide to sit in the rear. The person controlling the vehicle was none other than a beta woman called Matsumae, whom Hide didn’t have the pleasure of being introduced to. Once the omega slipped into the car, nothing but silence followed - a silence that Tsukiyama had taken the liberty of shattering. </p>
<p>“No.” Centipede rebuffed, “He is still in need of intense training before he can start taking customers.” He kept his voice barely above a murmur, it was miraculous Tsukiyama had been able to catch what it was that he was saying. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the other alpha responded with a soft hum of disfavor, turning forward in his seat before folding his arms over his chest. “Very well, my king. If that is what you wish, but—”</p>
<p>“<i>But</i>?” Centipede parroted, displeasure dripping from his tone. Hide could sense an underlying dare in his tone of voice, as if unspokenly encouraging the other alpha to finish that thought - that is, if he was impudent enough to do so. </p>
<p>Shifting his gaze until he was staring out the window of the car instead, watching the landscape roll by, Hide made a mental note that Centipede loathed his methods to be put into question. </p>
<p>He was learning so much about the white-haired alpha, and in such a short span of time. </p>
<p>“Forgive my rudeness, but whoever would you get to train <i>la petite horreur</i>?” Hide looked to the alpha briefly before returning his gaze to watching the scenery blur past the window, not understanding what it was that the foreign alpha had called him, but he figured his mother must have surely called him worse names not too long ago. </p>
<p>He sighed, trying his best to banish the memory as it surfaced. Nevertheless, he was stolen from his thoughts as Tsukiyama continued, Centipede looking unamused at what was being said to him. “I’m afraid there is simply no one who has the time to waste on breaking him in. Besides, haven’t we already exhausted enough time and energy in collecting him? They say that the greatest teacher is experience, you know. And an omega like him will surely reel in many customers, he will become a favorite in no time at all!” </p>
<p>Centipede narrowed his gaze at the alpha, “This is <i>my</i> decision, therefore <i>I</i> will be the one to break him in. Do not forget that you are easily expendable to me, thus you have no rights to put my actions into question. When I say jump, you say:”</p>
<p>“How high.” Tsukiyama recited it with practiced ease, lowering his head in response to Centipede’s escalating pheromones. </p>
<p>The omega wasn’t sure at what point he had actively turned his head to watch the couple, but even Hide felt his spine going rigid and skin getting clammy as a result, his omega instincts screaming at him to display an ultimate sign of weakness to the white-haired alpha and prostrate himself. </p>
<p>Rest assured, the blonde was able to ignore the sudden urge, trading it for swallowing hard around the burning knot in his throat instead. However, upon meeting Tsukiyama’s threatening glare, the omega was quick to return his attention to looking out the window. </p>
<p>Centipede didn’t seem to take notice of their brief exchange in the slightest, either that or he had but had opted to ignore it in favor of examining his polished nails. </p>
<p>“Good, glad you understand. Now, tell me if you can wrap your brain around this: question my antics again and I won’t hesitate to waste you, executive or not.” He snarled, quickly raising his gaze from his nails so as to deliver one final harsh glare at the other alpha. He crunched his index finger under his thumb as he did so. </p>
<p>Hide didn’t know if he had simply imagined it or not but Matsumae seemed to become tense at the sound his knuckles made under the crushing pressure. It sounded like the snapping of a thick twig or the crunching of tree bark. Furthermore, the blonde took notice of the way she kept glancing into the rear view mirror as Centipede spoke, her hands gripping the steering wheel harder. </p>
<p>However, it wasn’t fear that was written on her expression, but <i>malice</i>. </p>
<p>“<i>Oui</i>, my king. But of course! I wasn’t questioning you, I was merely expressing my concern, you see. However, with you offering to take the omega under your guidance and train him personally, surely he will gain twice as much popularity then what would originally be promised to him. Your efforts shall not go to waste.” Tsukiyama fixed Hide with a pointed look, however the omega was much too preoccupied with staring distractedly at the passing buildings. </p>
<p>On the other hand, Centipede finally eased backwards in his seat, the leather creaking beneath him as he shifted his position. “If I wanted your concern, I would ask for it,” he grumbled. “Secondly, when we arrive at base, I would like him to be properly settled into a room,” Centipede stole a brief glance at the omega before looking back to Tsukiyama. “Also, seeing as all of his belongings were left behind, I want you to assign someone to get him a new wardrobe. I can’t have him roaming around without any clothes on. It would serve as too much of a distraction to the others.” </p>
<p>Tsukiyama opened his mouth as if to say something, but quickly shut it in favor of saying, “Very well. I will immediately have someone go to the store to pick out a few outfits, will he be accompanying?” The alpha shifted his gaze to Hide, emphasizing that he was referring to the omega. </p>
<p>Centipede quickly brushed his question off, “That won’t be necessary. I don’t need the outfits to be fitted for his taste, since he will only be needing them for when he wants to walk around the facility. Other than that, he won’t be needing any clothes for a majority of the time.” Needless to say, Hide did not appreciate how they were talking about him as if he weren’t sitting right next to the white-haired alpha, his disapproval evident in the frown on his face. “But I will make a request for a variety of lingerie, I would find it nice for him to dress the part for the duration of our training.” </p>
<p>Hide couldn’t suppress the shudder that wracked through his body as he felt the alpha’s eye slowly crawl up his body. It was as if he was undressing him with his gaze, imagining him in a diversity of different lingerie. However, Hide hadn’t the slightest clue what this ‘<i>lingerie</i>’ that they spoke up was or what it entailed. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Tsukiyama had looked somewhat skeptical at the thought of allowing Hide to roam the base unattended, when Centipede had brought it up earlier. </p>
<p>“Rest assured, my king, <i>I</i> will be the one to watch over the omega in your stead!” Tsukiyama suddenly declared, placing his hand to his own chest. </p>
<p>Centipede quickly looked from the uninterested blonde to the other alpha, his eye narrowing warily, “Just what the <i>hell</i> is it that you’re going on about?” </p>
<p>Tsukiyama seemed to shrink under his scrutiny, appearing somewhat nervous as he uttered his proposition to the other alpha, twiddling his thumbs in the meantime. “Well, I was just thinking that while the omega is left to roam the base at his leisure, I will be the one to accompany him. You know, make sure he doesn’t stir up any trouble while left to his own devices, hm.” </p>
<p>A beat of silence had passed before Centipede was able to forge a response, appearing to be absorbed in deep contemplation beforehand. “Very well, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>. I will leave him to you in my absence.” </p>
<p>If the manner in which he had started squirming in his seat wasn’t evidence enough, Hide surmised that he was silently celebrating at the amount of trust and responsibility that was being bestowed upon him.  </p>
<p>Hide couldn’t help but compare him to a large breed of dog, wagging its clumsy tail at having received praise from its beloved master. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama clapped his hands together, “<i>Excellent</i>!” Once again, he had exhibited his multilingual abilities by alternating from japanese to english, instead of his usual french. Hide sighed inwardly at the thought of such a flamboyant guy being at his heels for the rest of his days, until Centipede decided his fate. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, there was a silent promise in his affirmation, an unspoken oath that he would not disappoint the white-haired alpha, and he would dutifully uphold the responsibility being given to him. </p>
<p>In that moment, Hide shifted his gaze in time to catch a glimpse of Matsumae trade her previously tense expression for one of relief, if her eyes softening in the rear view mirror wasn’t enough of an indication.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>The sun had already surrendered to nightfall by the time they had arrived at what Hide guessed was GOAT’s headquarters.<p>However, before the omega could get a proper view of his surroundings, he was grabbed by the arm by none other than Centipede and pulled across the seat. He was forced to exit the vehicle in a manner where he was narrowly able to avoid hurtling to the pavement. </p>
<p>Hide sincerely hoped that this wouldn’t become a habit of his, throwing the omega around at his leisure. Hide was more than capable of walking on his own, thank you very much. The omega huffed indignantly at the thought. </p>
<p>When Tsukiyama emerged from the vehicle, slamming his own door before repeating the action with the door that both Centipede and Hide had exited from, Matsumae pulled away and sped off to destination unknown, though Hide guessed she was probably going to find a place to park. </p>
<p>The omega wouldn’t be totally surprised if GOAT had their very own, private parking garage hidden somewhere in the vicinity. In fact, he would be more surprised if they <i>didn’t</i> have one. </p>
<p>Looking around the vicinity, Hide was surprised to find that it wasn’t like anything he had been expecting. He had initially imagined them bringing him to some dilapidated warehouse or something akin to a loading dock, however the more he looked around he could definitely confirm that Centipede had taken him to a large mansion. </p>
<p>It was an impressive structure made entirely of red brick, and bordered by a fence that seemed to stretch as far as the eye could see. Moreover, it appeared that the only entry point was a few miles back, from where they had come from. In order to gain access to the lot, you had to first get buzzed in through an intercom system set before a relatively daunting wrought iron gate. There were also many men posted everywhere throughout the vicinity, as well as security cameras. </p>
<p>Hide openly gaped in fascination as he stared at the face of the mansion. Seeing as it was his first time ever out of his home, this was his first time seeing such a large and grandeur building in the flesh. As a matter of fact, he had been so absorbed in his mesmerization that he failed to take notice of the people who were steadily approaching from the flank. </p>
<p>“Yo. Welcome back, king.” The unfamiliar voice was what had cut the omega’s marveling short, startling him from his train of thought. And sure enough, after turning his head to meet the person behind the voice, he was greeted by a face he had never seen before. </p>
<p>Centipede held up his hand, as if cueing that he was uninterested in anything further that this man had to say. “Spare me the welcome wagon, Banjou-<i>san</i>. I’m not in the mood. I have a lot of work to get done.” He sighed. </p>
<p>“Figured as much, but I’m thinkin’ you might change your mind once I tell you that I have some good news about that deal… <i>Hm</i>?” Something having caught his eye, Banjou shifted his gaze from Centipede to Hide, who immediately shuffled nervously under his scrutiny. He arched a brow, “Who’s he?” The brunette continued to rake his gaze up and down Hide’s body curiously, the omega bashfully averting his gaze to the floor. </p>
<p>Rather than giving Centipede enough time to properly respond to the brunette, without any warning whatsoever, Tsukiyama grabbed Hide by the shoulders before pushing the omega behind him, the shove earning a startled gasp from the blonde. “He is someone you needn’t concern yourself with, because he has already been entrusted to the capable hands <i>de moi</i>. So, I suggest you don’t waste your breath, useless Banjoi-<i>kun</i>.” The lilac-haired alpha jeered, immediately giving Hide the impression that these two weren’t exactly on good terms. </p>
<p>However, instead of enabling the alpha, or commenting about the intended mispronunciation of his name, the brunette wrinkled his nose in distaste, “Like I’d want to be in charge of babysitting some omega.” He rolled his eyes with a click of his tongue. </p>
<p>“Ha!” Tsukiyama gave a dry laugh, “Envy truly is such an <i>ugly</i> thing, especially on the likes of <i>you</i>.” </p>
<p>“<i>Who’s</i> envious?” Banjou huffed, narrowing his eyes at the alpha. </p>
<p>“Alas! This omega that you see before you has become Kaneki-<i>kun</i>’s latest fixation! Of whom, he has entrusted to the esteemed <i>me</i>, and not the slow witted <i>you</i>.” Tsukiyama haughtily looked down the bridge of his nose at the brunette, a sneer on his face. </p>
<p>
  <i>Kaneki? Is that his name?</i>
</p>
<p>Hide immediately looked from the bickering couple to Centipede, grave irritation at watching the pointless volleying of mockery had started casting dark shadows over his expression, making him look ten times more frightening than usual. He didn’t bother taking notice of the omega who was now openly staring at him, mulling the name Tsukiyama had uttered over in his head, familiarizing himself with it.</p>
<p>The omega never would have fathomed that Centipede had an actual, normal name. From all the rumors Hide had happened across, everyone who talked about him always made him sound like he wasn’t human; they would describe him as if he were some sort of demon. </p>
<p>Who would’ve guessed that he had a name, and that his name was something like ‘Kaneki’? Hide thought, feeling as though he was now seeing the alpha in a completely different light. Nevertheless, he was quickly shaken from his thoughts when he heard the familiar sound of Kaneki crunching his forefinger beneath his thumb. </p>
<p>Hide didn’t think it possible, but his expression seemed more malicious than before. </p>
<p>It seemed as though Tsukiyama and Banjou had also been alerted by the sound of the white-haired alpha cracking his finger, their incessant arguing ceased as simultaneously they both turned to look at him, hesitance evident in their gazes. </p>
<p>“In favor of wasting my time like this - Banjou-<i>san</i>, for your own wellbeing, I hope it is nothing but good news you have for me.” The sound of his name leaving Kaneki’s lips in a low growl had Banjou immediately snapping to attention, the people who had been standing behind him following suit. </p>
<p>“Y-yes!” Banjou replied. </p>
<p>Hide didn’t know if his eyes had fooled him, but Kaneki’s eyes seemed to soften at the response, “Good. We can discuss what you have to say inside.” However, his relaxed disposition didn’t last, his guarded expression returning upon shifting his gaze to Tsukiyama. “Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>, take the omega to his room, then come see me in my office.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my king.” Tsukiyama nodded. </p>
<p>“And as for you,” Kaneki slid his gaze over to Hide now, “be a good boy and wait in your room, I’ll call for you when our training begins. Understood?” </p>
<p>Hide responded with a slow nod of his head. However, when the alpha made it evident that it wasn’t the response he was looking for, the blonde mumbled a quick, “y-yes, alpha.” </p>
<p>“Good. You’re dismissed.” With that, Kaneki pivoted on his heel and headed towards the entrance of the impressive mansion, Banjou and his people scrambling after him. </p>
<p>Hide watched his retreating form until he ducked into the mansion, a handful of men lowering their heads to show their respect as he strode past. However, the majority of them went ignored. </p>
<p>After a while, Hide felt a hand pushing on his lower back, shoving him in the opposite direction than where Kaneki had vanished. Nevertheless, the omega didn’t need to look in order to know that it was Tsukiyama that was encouraging him to walk. </p>
<p>“Come along, little omega.” Tsukiyama sounded sullen. He continued to grumble under his breath in a different language as he pushed Hide towards what appeared to be a service entrance, opening the door for the omega before unceremoniously shoving him across the threshold. </p>
<p>Regrettably, Hide had tripped on the threshold upon making such an unexpected and forceful entrance, and being unable to catch himself in time, he ultimately ended up hitting the floor with great force. However, fortunately for him, most of the impact had been absorbed by the dark rug that was conveniently splayed out. </p>
<p>“<i>Whoops</i>.” It was all Tsukiyama could say, though it was without much conviction, the alpha <i>obviously</i> having done it on purpose. Nevertheless, the action warranted a pointed glare from the omega as the alpha grabbed him by the back of the collar and pulled him to his feet. </p>
<p>He tutted in disappointment as Hide used his hand to dust himself off. “<i>Oh mon dieu</i>, this collar just won’t do!” He cried in an exaggerated manner, nearly choking the omega as he wormed his lithe fingers under the thick black accessory around the blonde’s neck, and roughly pulled the omega backwards. </p>
<p>Hide reflexively gripped the front of the collar as a means to keep from choking to death as Tsukiyama studied it. </p>
<p>“How hideous.” He grimaced, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the uncomfortably thick article. It was plain black, aside from the golden latch at the back, which only his mother possessed the key for. It was intended for emergency situations, such as if Hide ever induced heat in public, to ensure that he wouldn’t be bitten and claimed by some unknown alpha. “<i>Non! Non! Non!</i>” He cried with a shake of his head, sending the omega stumbling forward as he finally shoved him away. “If you are going to be working under the king, you will need to be fitted for a collar that is much more suitable, and represents the group.” </p>
<p>“Good luck with that.” Hide coughed, rubbing his throat as he sucked down air. </p>
<p>“<i>Hm</i>?” With his arms folded across his chest, Tsukiyama had his body pointed away from the omega and his nose turned up to the ceiling. However, upon piquing the alpha’s curiosity with his earlier comment, Tsukiyama only turned his head to study the back of the blonde. </p>
<p>Hide didn’t bother looking over his shoulder as he spoke, “You’ll never get it unlocked. My mom is the only one who has the key, so…” </p>
<p>When he was met with nothing but a perturbing silence, that was when Hide finally turned his head so as to look at the alpha. </p>
<p>As expected, he found Tsukiyama still standing a few feet behind him. </p>
<p>However, what he hadn’t been expecting was to find the alpha’s shoulders shaking in what Hide could only assume was soft laughter. “Oh, <i>mon cher</i>,” he chuckled wryly, raising his gaze so he was looking at Hide from beneath lilac bangs, which created sinister shadows on his face, “we have <i>ways</i>.” </p>
<p>Hide had to blink several times before swallowing hard at the knot that was steadily manifesting in his throat, the daunting expression rooting him to where he was standing. The omega opened his mouth as if to offer a rebuttal, but quickly snapped it shut as the heavy atmosphere, combined with that malicious look, stole the air from his lungs, ultimately rendering him speechless. </p>
<p>He wanted to deny it to the alpha’s face, to say that it wasn’t true - even if such convictions were empty and intended for nothing more than his own comfort. However, no matter how hard he tried, he found that he simply couldn’t, not with this alpha holding so much power over him. </p>
<p>“Oh, dear. There’s no reason to cry.” Only when he had pointed it out did Hide realize that there was liquid warmth trailing down his cheeks. Never before, not in his entire life, had Hide been forced to realize just how weak and helpless he actually was. </p>
<p>“I-I… I don’t… want…” </p>
<p>Hide wasn’t sure how he wanted to end that sentence, unable to decide between saying ‘<i>I don’t want to do this anymore</i>’ and ‘<i>I don’t want to be here anymore</i>’, but he found himself speaking nonetheless. </p>
<p>This was probably the first time, since being born, that Hide was genuinely starting to resent the fact that he had been born an omega. </p>
<p>Pushing the heels of his hands into his eyes, which also served as an effortless attempt to hide his face, Hide opted to ignore the painfully slow footfalls as well as the encroaching presence. However, he failed to suppress a gasp as a pair of warm hands gently caressed his cheeks, which were starting to feel much too warm. </p>
<p>Using those hands, Tsukiyama encouraged Hide to raise his head so as to meet his gaze. But instead of finding comfort in those violet depths, he found nothing but ridicule. </p>
<p>“Oh? Well, if you didn’t want any of this, then you shouldn’t have chosen to be born as an omega. This is simply your terrible destiny. <i>It’s all your fault</i>.” </p>
<p>Tsukiyama couldn’t suppress the satisfied grin that spread across his face as he watched as his words struck something deep within Hide, bringing a spontaneous halt to his tears as the blame sunk in. </p>
<p>Hide was finally escorted to his room afterwards, and although Tsukiyama spoke of many things, such as what was expected of him while he was staying here as well as a laundry list of rules and boundaries, he found that he was unable to actively listen. It was like his mind was placed on the wash cycle as the alpha’s words from earlier tumbled over in his mind, echoing in his ears.</p>
<p><i>Oh god, why is this happening to me? What have I ever done wrong in my life to deserve this? Is this really punishment for having been born an omega, like Tsukiyama said? Why, oh why was I born an omega?</i> These bitter thoughts repeated in his mind like a mantra for the majority of the time he was in Tsukiyama’s company. </p>
<p>Only when Tsukiyama took his leave, uttering his farewells while sporting a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, was when Hide finally allowed himself the satisfaction of unleashing all of his anguish, precariously throwing himself on the hard mattress before breaking down into a fit of tears and broken sobs. </p>
<p>He cried for his current situation. He cried for missing his home. He cried for his mother’s harsh words. He cried for his father’s abandonment, and how he couldn’t care less about what happened to the omega. </p>
<p>However, he mostly cried over having been born an omega.  </p>
<p>Nevertheless, after several minutes of crying until there was a dull pounding in his head, it soon dawned on Hide that he didn’t know what to trust anymore. But above all else, he didn't know who he could trust - <i>if there was anyone</i>. </p>
<p>He was all alone. </p>
<p>Hide cried until the exhaustion he felt finally bled into his bones, and he curled up for some much needed sleep.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>By the time Tsukiyama had arrived at Kaneki’s office, rapping his knuckles against the door before receiving verbal clearance from the shorter alpha, he was none too happy to be greeted by the sight of Banjou standing in the middle of the room, looking as clueless as ever. As a matter of fact, it sullied his overall mood and Tsukiyama found that he would much rather take the company of that worthless omega instead.<p>Just as Tsukiyama thought he was finally going to be scoring some alone time with the white-haired alpha, Banjou and his congenital stupidity had to come and throw everything out of proportion. He made his irritation known by shutting the door a little harder than Kaneki would have liked, the alpha shooting him a pointed look. Upon taking a look around the room, Tsukiyama was at least glad to see that his lackeys were nowhere to be found. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Tsukiyama held his tongue as he took long strides towards the desk that was set up towards the rear of the room. The shorter alpha was sitting behind it with his elbows braced on the polished wood and his chin resting on his woven fingers, as usual he sported a mien of indifference, his eyes never leaving the approaching alpha. </p>
<p>“Alas, I am here, my king!” Tsukiyama beamed, taking an extra step so he was standing closest to Kaneki. He shot the brunette a look of triumph as he did so, however Banjou failed to take notice of this, his gaze shifting from Tsukiyama to Kaneki. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Welcome back, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.” Kaneki greeted him passively, keeping his tone void of any emotion as he looked from the flamboyant alpha to the brunette. “I trust the omega, Hide, didn't cause much trouble for you?” </p>
<p>Tsukiyama puffed out his chest, “<i>Non</i>. He is like an angel, Kaneki-<i>kun</i>. He will surely be an easy one to break in…” Tsukiyama paused before quickly adding, “Not that there’s anyone you <i>can’t</i> break in, of course.” He smiled. </p>
<p>“In any case, Kaneki,” Tsukiyama instantly fixed Banjou with a glare from the corner of his eye for interrupting his moment with Kaneki, his concerned tone earning the white-haired alpha’s undivided attention, “How do you propose we settle the matter we were discussing earlier?” </p>
<p>“<i>Oh</i>? What’s this? Little Banjoi-<i>kun</i> is unable to decide things for himself? That doesn’t come as a surprise.” Tsukiyama snickered. </p>
<p>Banjou narrowed his eyes at the alpha, “That’s not it, idiot.” </p>
<p>“Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>, please.” A growl rumbled low in the white-haired alpha’s throat, warning Tsukiyama to behave himself or suffer unspoken consequences. The threat in his eyes pulled a soft apology from the flamboyant alpha. </p>
<p>“When we were on patrol, my team stumbled across a few bodies in our territory.” Banjou took the liberty of elaborating further, his gaze alternating between the two alpha’s. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama rolled his eyes, obviously unamused. “Oh, come now Banjou-<i>kun</i>, it isn’t like this is your first time getting rid of some bodies.” Shifting his weight to his less dominant foot, Tsukiyama braced a hand on his hip. </p>
<p>Banjou took a deep inhale with the intentions of responding, however it was Kaneki that had spoken up in his stead, earning both of their attention. “The bodies that Banjou-<i>san</i> and his team had found belonged to those who were in our own ranks, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.”</p>
<p>“Oh.” Tsukiyama replied weakly, averting his gaze in favor of staring contemplatively at the ground. There was a moment of tense silence as Tsukiyama took some time to digest the rather troubling information. </p>
<p>After another stifling beat of silence he was quickly able to find his voice again, taking the liberty of voicing the question that was weighing on everyone’s mind, “Do you think it’s the work of the Aogiri gang?” He asked, raising his gaze so as to fix Kaneki with an uncharacteristically grim expression. </p>
<p>Kaneki sighed, “That’s what Banjou-<i>san</i> and I suspect.” </p>
<p>Banjou nodded in affirmation to this, his gaze sweeping from Kaneki to Tsukiyama. </p>
<p>“So, how should we deal with them?” Tsukiyama asked, his tone of voice dropping a few octaves as he made his concern known. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama and Banjou watched, their eyes never leaving the shorter alpha as he stood from his chair. Lacing his hands behind his back, he slowly made his way towards the large window that comprised the entire wall behind his desk. </p>
<p>Seeing as Kaneki’s office was settled on the third floor of the mansion, it was no surprise that the window overlooked the entire vicinity, even making it possible to catch a glimpse of the front gate. “Well, first we need to gather proof. It wouldn’t be wise to challenge them without evidence that they’re the ones responsible for this, especially seeing as we don’t need anymore pointless casualties.” </p>
<p>Kaneki was speaking without looking at them, therefore it was extremely easy for him to miss the eye roll that Banjou gave him in response. On the other hand, the glare it had earned him from Tsukiyama went relatively ignored. “There’s no doubt it’s them, Kaneki. You know how underhanded those bastards can be. Not to mention, we’ve been at a turf war with them for years already. I say it’s time to get ‘em off our backs once and for all.” </p>
<p>“Banjou-<i>san</i>.” Kaneki spoke his name slowly, still insisting on speaking over his shoulder rather than directly facing them. “That is the <i>stupidest</i> and most reckless idea I have ever heard.” The white-haired growled, twisting his body around so as to fix the brunette with a frigid glare. </p>
<p>Even Tsukiyama could feel the drop in temperature at the look Kaneki had shot Banjou, feeling chills crawl up and down his spine as he looked between the two. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, despite his deep seated hatred for Banjou, Tsukiyama found a method to his madness and figured he would defend him just this once. </p>
<p>“Kaneki-<i>kun</i>, it actually isn’t that bad of an idea to eradicate Aogiri. It would be nice to be given some breathing room for once.” He shrugged, refusing to waver as Kaneki was now addressing him with that same daunting look. </p>
<p>Kaneki appeared contemplative for a moment, however it was soon made painfully obvious that he was just making an attempt at being snide, if the ever present frown on his face wasn’t a dead giveaway. </p>
<p>“Yeah. Wonderful plan, you guys. Exterminate a group whose influence and power and <i>numbers</i> rivals our own, and have every fucking government agent come sniffing around here. Do you realize now how stupid that sounds?” Kaneki hissed, his eye rapidly moving between Tsukiyama and Banjou, waiting for one of them to open their mouths and respond. However, all he received was complicated silence. </p>
<p>Not to mention, Aogiri had been attracting a lot of negative attention from the outside as of late, chumming the waters with their recent influx in gang violence, which was nothing more than a dangerous and messy attempt at spreading their influence. Kaneki wouldn't put it past them to have already gained the attention of a government agency. </p>
<p><i>Aogiri</i>… Thinking of that name sent a chill down his spine, causing horrible memories to surface which Kaneki desperately tried to push down.  </p>
<p>
  <i>The sound of chain links rattling together, followed by a guttural, “Kaneki-kun, tell me, what’s a thousand minus seven?”</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Throwing his head back against the chair, Kaneki screamed as excruciating and indescribable pain erupted from his foot, his sense of touch being heightened due to his lack of sight which only served to amplify the intense agony he felt.</i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>Unfortunately, his sense of hearing was heightened as well, putting him at the mercy of listening to the snapping of his bones.</i>
</p>
<p>Without even realizing he had been doing it, Kaneki absently crunched his forefinger under his thumb, worrying his teeth into his bottom lip until it split and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the burning of his lip was what had pulled him from his thoughts, feeling utterly relieved that he was able to rid himself of the pained expression as quickly as it had surfaced, before the perceptive Tsukiyama or Banjou could take notice. </p>
<p>“If it was that easy to get rid of them, don’t you think we would’ve wasted them a long time ago?” He muttered, massaging his fingers into his temples while sporting a look that clearly reflected his frustration as he tried not to think about that time. </p>
<p>The room was blanketed in a tense atmosphere as Tsukiyama and Banjou both mulled what the shorter alpha had said over in their heads, both exhibiting an identical look of concentration as they tried to figure out a new tactic they could propose. However, before either of them could be given enough time to organize their thoughts, Kaneki had taken the liberty of interrupting, attracting both of their gazes to him. </p>
<p>“We will discuss this more tomorrow. You’re dismissed.” He muttered, easing back into his chair with a sigh. </p>
<p>In harmonized synchronization, much to Tsukiyama’s displeasure, he and Banjou both bent forward at the hip, silently exhibiting their salutations before spinning on their heels and making for the door. </p>
<p>However, before Tsukiyama was able to follow after Banjou, a voice had beckoned him back. </p>
<p>“Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.”</p>
<p>“Yes, my king?” The alpha blinked, a pleasurable sensation building in his stomach at having been called out personally by Kaneki. If he had a tail, it would be wagging a mile a minute. </p>
<p>He needed an outlet, something to help him escape these awful memories.</p>
<p>“I want you to bring that omega to me. Now.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Whaaaat? Centipede was actually Kaneki this whole time, who would’ve guessed ¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Poor Hide :( It only gets worse before it gets better. Hang in there baby.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Hard Place Meets Rock</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on this story ❤️</p><p>I updated the tags! Warning for substance abuse!! Because what’s a gangster story without drug addictions?? Also, graphic violence. Icky stuff. </p><p>Kaneki has issues. Tsukiyama is jealous. And Hide is still innocent and confused. (Poor baby)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tsukiyama stormed the corridors of the base, he couldn’t help but wonder what it was that was going on inside of Kaneki’s head. </p><p>To prefer the company of an omega over that of another alpha, it wasn’t like him. As a matter of fact, Kaneki harbored a strong <i>aversion</i> towards anything pertaining to the omega dynamic. </p><p>Therefore, for Kaneki to order Tsukiyama to fetch the blonde omega when his fellow alpha had been so obviously and readily available, it was strange. </p><p>When Kaneki had spoken about training the omega, and how he would take it upon himself to break him in, it eventually occurred to Tsukiyama that he must have failed to read between the lines, and that Kaneki actually had no interest in putting the omega in his brothel, and what he had meant was that he would be trafficking the omega instead, or selling him to an affiliated gang in exchange for weapons caches or drug cartels. </p><p>And in the meantime, he would occupy himself with sniffing out an omega who was more suited to replace his runaway whore. Because it was painfully obvious, especially at a first glance, that the blonde simply could not hold a candle to Kaneki’s original prized omega. </p><p>Tsukiyama wholeheartedly believed that it had been a major misconception on his end, but alas it turned out it was just as he had originally suspected. Kaneki actually had the earnest intentions of transforming that hopeless blonde omega into his cash cow. </p><p>Without even realizing it, Tsukiyama exhaled a winded sigh at the thought. </p><p>Even with Kaneki’s guidance, it would take a miracle to transform that omega into something that alpha’s and male beta’s would find <i>desirable</i>. Even Tsukiyama could tell from a glance that he lacked experience, moreover his pheromones were weak, leading the alpha to strongly believe that they were dealing with a recessive omega. </p><p>Wracking his brain for anything he might’ve done wrong to push Kaneki into the arms of that pathetic excuse of an omega, Tsukiyama suddenly recalled how Kaneki’s detestation had started long before he had even inherited GOAT. </p><p>It was his fondest, as well as his earliest, memory of the other alpha. </p><p>He remembered how the moment he stepped across the threshold, he was immediately overwhelmed by the heavy scent of blood. He had to hold a handkerchief to his nose the majority of the time so as to keep the scent off of his tongue, it was just <i>that</i> powerful. </p><p>He remembered seeing Kaneki pathetically slouched against the wall of the coffee shop, with his arms at his sides and his head down, mumbling something under his breath that sounded like a sequence of numbers. His expression was hidden beneath the foreboding shadows being cast on his face, however Tsukiyama could clearly see the fresh blood pooling from his left eye. It would later be revealed that the eyeball had actually been gouged from its socket. </p><p>However, what had warranted most of the alpha’s attention, as well as his fascination, was the fact that Kaneki’s hair was no longer black, as it had been prior to his abduction, but <i>stark white</i>. </p><p>Tsukiyama also took the liberty of noting how the alpha had suffered several compound fractures on his hands and feet, the bones from his fingers and toes having been splintered to the point of breaching the skin. It had been a miracle that the wounds hadn’t gotten infected, moreso how the doctor had been able to restore them without the need to amputate. </p><p>While the greenhorns that had been sent to accompany the alpha in retrieving Kaneki immediately puked their guts out all over the floor at the disgusting display, the sight of parted flesh and raw meat of Kaneki’s fingers and toes, which resembled uncooked hamburger meat, Tsukiyama remained firm. </p><p>However, this came as no surprise, especially considering that <i>he had seen far worse</i> in his prime. </p><p>The alpha had fallen witness to sights that had actively stolen sleep from him, because every time he closed his eyes he would see nothing but a massacre…</p><p>
  <i>… Pulp and grey matter and shards of skull erupting from the back of men’s heads…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>… That hollow yet haunting sound of skulls knocking against the pavement when their lifeless bodies hit the floor like a ton of bricks…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>… Men sobbing and sniveling like little children as they tried, but failed, to stuff their warm intestines back into their body, which was gradually starting to feel colder by the minute…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>… The gargled cries of men whose jugulars had been severed by a stray bullet, leaving them to stagger around helplessly as liquid red burst from their necks… </i>
</p><p>
  <i>… The chilling sight of cold bodies outnumbering the warm, when everything was said and done…</i>
</p><p>Nevertheless, Tsukiyama would later learn that the open fractures had been the cause of the crushing teeth from a pair of pliers, their former gang leader claiming to be familiar with the handiwork, knowing the one behind Kaneki’s torture personally - an alpha named Jason. </p><p>All that Tsukiyama knew about him was that he was renowned in the underworld for his sadism and inhumane torture methods. </p><p>Needless to say, Kaneki was very fortunate, as well as the only man in history, to have escaped such an unhinged psychopath with his life still intact. </p><p>In fact, the majority that knew of Jason and his horrendous methods had regarded the younger alpha’s injuries to be relatively: <i>minor</i>.</p><p>Because, evidently, purging someone of their left eye and mangling their fingers and toes was the <i>least</i> Jason could do. </p><p>However, even despite getting off with such a ‘<i>light scathing</i>’ everyone was quick to notice that the same could not be said about Kaneki’s psyche. The young alpha who could hardly hold a gun correctly because of how badly he was shaking, was now blowing windows in peoples skulls at point blank without so much as batting an eyelash. </p><p>And as for what his torture had to do with this spontaneous aborrhence towards omega’s, well, that was something only Kaneki and Jason knew the reason to. </p><p>The only thing that Tsukiyama knew was that, with a feral look to him, Kaneki would aggressively lash out at the slightest whiff of an omega in heat. Furthermore, he would do anything within his power to stop the offensive scent. </p><p>However, at that point his men would immediately be steering him in the opposite direction, having learned of Kaneki’s aborrhence the hard way. </p><p>To make a long story short, it had been a one night stand with an omega prostitute on the brink of their heat gone terribly wrong, Kaneki having bludgeoned them to death with a variety of items that changed depending on who you asked. Some claim it was an alarm clock, while others say it was a tableside lamp, the speculations went on and on. </p><p>As for Tsukiyama, the alpha strongly believed that Kaneki beat the omega to death with his pistol. Because while others couldn’t fathom the white-haired alpha sporting his pistol while getting busy in a seedy motel room, Tsukiyama knew firsthand how cautious Kaneki could be and knew this to be true <i>because</i> it was a seedy motel room. </p><p>Needless to say, their previous gang leader was none too happy about compensating the owner of the brothel that housed Kaneki’s unsuspecting victim, but eventually the white-haired alpha made up for it by being the one assigned to dumping the body in the bay, Tsukiyama having been more than happy to assist him. </p><p>However, when Tsukiyama thought about it more in depth, it became painfully clear to him that he had been the one to commit to doing most of the labor, meanwhile Kaneki stood off to the side and claimed to be keeping watch. </p><p>Yet, by the time the taller alpha had finished throwing the bagged up portions of the chopped body of the omega into the dark waters, because throwing a whole person into the bay was no doubt going to raise suspicions, taking extra precautions by weighing the plastic sheet down with a couple cinder blocks to assure that it would stick to the bottom of the bay, he had turned around to find Kaneki already posted behind the wheel of the car. </p><p>It was as if the shorter alpha was trying to tell him that he wouldn’t hesitate to throw Tsukiyama under the bus and ditch him should he be caught, though the taller alpha was only starting to understand this a few years later. </p><p>Nevertheless, it didn’t change the way he felt about Kaneki. He would still risk life and limb for the shorter alpha’s sake, no questions asked. </p><p>Without even realizing when it had started, Tsukiyama found himself smiling fondly at the thought. </p><p>However, Tsukiyama was immediately pulled from his musing when his gaze suddenly landed on a very familiar figure. He had managed to recognize the beta despite the fact that his back was pointed to him, walking with brisk steps as he proceeded in the same direction as the alpha. </p><p>But that quickly changed when Tsukiyama finally called out to them, “Kanae!” </p><p>Immediately freezing in his tracks at the familiar voice calling out his name, Kanae twisted his upper body so as to properly face the alpha. </p><p>Despite the fair amount of distance that was still left between them, Tsukiyama immediately noticed the softening of his eyes, as well as a ghost of a smile appear on his lips as his suspicions were confirmed, that yes, it was his beloved master that had called his name. </p><p>Kanae was a beta whom Tsukiyama had rescued a while back from leading a terrible life on the streets. </p><p>In summary, Kanae had made the mistake of pickpocketing Tsukiyama when the alpha had been tending to some official business in the neighborhood, unbeknownst to him that he had targeted a seasoned gangster who had more than enough experience with such cheap tricks. </p><p>After purposely falling into the alpha, giving himself a brief opening to explore Tsukiyama’s innermost breast pocket, Kanae was definitely not expecting to be grabbed by the collar before he could scurry off with what he would later come to realize was the alpha’s firearm. </p><p>However, instead of wasting the beta like he was expected to do, as a harsh lesson for trying to steal from a gang member, who also happened to be an executive no less, Tsukiyama proposed a compromise; the alpha having immediately fallen for the look in his eyes. </p><p>In exchange for allowing Kanae to live, the beta would have to agree to join their ranks. </p><p>Tsukiyama wouldn’t so much as describe the look in his eyes as a ‘<i>will to live</i>’, but rather it was more or less as if Kanae simply had a <i>purpose</i> in life - a purpose that had yet to be fulfilled. </p><p>Tsukiyama found that he simply could not waste such a look. </p><p>It was far too precious and rare to come by, especially in such a morbid line of work. </p><p>Nevertheless, Tsukiyama couldn’t have been more proud with his decision. </p><p>“Ah, Shuu-<i>sama</i>, <i>willkommen zurück</i>. I am glad to see you have returned safely.” Kanae addressed him with a small bow, bending slightly at the waist with his arms posted at his sides. </p><p>Tsukiyama returned his formalities with a gentle smile. “Yes, it’s good to be back. I don’t believe we’ve had the time to chat at all today.” </p><p>Kanae slowly shook his head in response, “I’m afraid not.” </p><p>“Well, we certainly must. But, at a later time.” Tsukiyama grinned, Kaneki’s orders still echoing in his ears. </p><p>“Is something the matter, Shuu-<i>sama</i>?” Kanae couldn’t help but ask, noting the slight hint of irritation that briefly surfaced in Tsukiyama’s eyes. </p><p>Tsukiyama’s shoulders fell with a sigh. “<i>Non</i>, it’s nothing you need to concern yourself with.” Despite his earlier perceptiveness, Kanae failed to notice the dark glint in Tsukiyama’s gaze in that moment, the alpha doing his best to stifle the growl behind his voice. “I have simply been entrusted to deal with a <i>rat</i> problem.” </p><p>“<i>Rats</i>?” Kanae squeaked, arching a brow so as to emphasize his curiosity. </p><p>A kind smile was quick to spring onto Tsukiyama’s expression, instantly masking his previous malice. The sudden shift in his disposition was quick to earn a few owlish blinks from the beta, silently questioning if what he had seen was real. </p><p>Nevertheless, Tsukiyama was quick to change the subject. “Oh, that reminds me,” rubbing his hands together in front of him, the alpha leaned his body ever so slightly forward, “Kanae, I have a small favor to ask of you.” </p><p>The request seemed to recapture Kanae’s undivided attention, the beta instantly trading his minutely bewildered expression for that of his usual serious disposition. </p><p>He responded with a firm nod, Tsukiyama silently remarking how his shoulders seemed to square at his words. Rather than a gang member, he resembled a loyal butler. However, Tsukiyama couldn’t find any room to complain, for as long as he’s known him, Kanae had always been that way and the alpha had always found it to be slightly refreshing. </p><p>“Of course, Shuu-<i>sama</i>. I will do anything you ask of me.” He responded heartily. </p><p>“<i>Excellente</i>!” Tsukiyama exclaimed a little too loudly, placing a hand over his heart in a theatrical manner. And while anyone else would’ve immediately rolled their eyes and huffed in distaste at the dramatization, Kanae remained completely unfazed, eagerly awaiting instruction as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. </p><p>With a brisk clearing of his throat, Tsukiyama elaborated on his favor. “Tomorrow morning, I would like you and Mairo to go out and fetch me a few outfits, as well as some lingerie. I’ll give more details about the sizes I am looking for and what not tomorrow, but for now that’s all I ask of you.” </p><p>Although it seemed like Kanae had at least a million questions racing through his head at that moment, he settled with a shallow bow before barking his affirmation. “<i>Heiss gut</i>, Shuu-<i>sama</i>.” </p><p>“<i>Tres bien</i>.” Brushing past the beta who still remained slightly bent at the hip, only raising his head the moment he registered the shadow breeze past him, Tsukiyama continued down the corridor. However, not before tossing a wave, as well as a satisfied smile, over his shoulder. “I’m counting on you, Kanae!” </p><p>Unfortunately, the pleasant smile was evanescent, the corners of his lips falling the moment he turned his gaze ahead of him. </p><p>Now then, all that was left was to fetch the omega for Kaneki. </p><p>Tsukiyama sincerely hoped that this training period would pass in the blink of an eye, being unable to wait having the white-haired alpha all to himself again. </p><p>Tsukiyama had never been all too <i>fond</i> of the concept of <i>sharing</i>. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b><br/>
</b>
  </p>
  <p>«««~*~»»»</p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
</b><p>When Hide was roused from his sleep by a seemingly irritated Tsukiyama, needless to say he was instantly struck with a combined sense of dread and confusion. </p><p>The omega couldn’t help but wonder what had warranted the alpha to come storming back to his assigned living quarters, and in such a short amount of time. </p><p>Judging by the positioning of the hands on the face of a clock that was posted on the wall adjacent to Hide’s bed, barely an hour had passed since Tsukiyama had initially taken his leave. </p><p>As Hide’s mind cycled through possibilities as to <i>why</i> Tsukiyama had been brought back here, his train of thought always seemed to venture to the ‘training’ that Kaneki had spoken so much about during the car ride on the way here. However, the blonde couldn’t help but brush it off every time it breached his thoughts. </p><p>The white-haired alpha <i>had</i> to have been as exhausted as Hide was, especially after such a long and strenuous day. </p><p>Furthermore, Kaneki would at least allow Hide some time to settle into his new surroundings, right? After all, if the clock was telling the truth, it hadn’t even been an hour since the omega arrived. </p><p>Additionally, he didn’t seem like the type to lack <i>that</i> much common courtesy as to rush Hide into such a thing, the omega immediately shrugging off the montage that played in his head of the alpha throwing him every which way.</p><p>Hide’s thoughts were brought to an abrupt end as Tsukiyama finally opened his mouth to speak. “You should feel grateful, worthless omega.” He spat. “This is where you will finally find purpose in your pathetic life. Our king has summoned you, let’s not keep him waiting.” Tsukiyama sneered. </p><p>And before Hide could register what exactly was going on, a hand had shot out and seized him by the back of the collar, lithe fingers slipping under the accessory with relative ease. The omega was instantly pulled to his feet with a startled gasp, the force behind the harsh pull briefly cutting off his air supply, before being hauled out of his room and into a long corridor. </p><p>Unfortunately, along with the material strapped to the blonde’s neck, Tsukiyama had also happened to grasp a few sensitive hairs at his nape which made struggling rather painful. </p><p>However, even with the omega showing no signs of resistance, falling in step alongside the alpha, Tsukiyama failed to ease up on his grip. </p><p>“Um… Isn’t this a bit sudden?” Hide couldn’t help but ask, failing to filter his thoughts before allowing them to leave his mouth. </p><p>He reflexively winced at how rude the question had sounded to his own ears, his sleep muddled brain failing to catch up to the fact that right now he was talking to a dangerous person who belonged to a renowned criminal organization. Moreover, this situation caused him to feel much too frantic to be able to organize his thoughts. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hide swallowed hard at the sudden realization. </p><p>But he supposed that it was too late now, his thoughts were already out there for the alpha to hear, his blood instantly running cold in his veins as Tsukiyama was now fixing Hide with a daunting glare from the corner of his eye. </p><p>“Frankly, our king doesn’t give a <i>damn</i> what a lowly omega like <i>you</i> thinks.” Tsukiyama hissed. “If he has summoned you, <i>you go</i>. There’s no room for your complaints here. He has already wasted enough time on you, making him wait another second will do you no good. But honestly, <i>what does he even see in you</i>?” The alpha had muttered the last part under his breath, making it rather difficult for Hide to comprehend. </p><p>“Erm, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>, I don’t understand. <i>Why</i> am I being summoned?” Hide coughed, his hands reflexively going to the front of his collar in an attempt to ease the pressure on his throat as the alpha continued to pull him along, nearly tripping the blonde up with every other step.  </p><p>In that instant, Tsukiyama abruptly paused in his steps, causing Hide to choke himself as his feet continued to carry him forward, the omega not expecting the alpha to stop so suddenly. </p><p>However, that ceased to matter as Hide was quick to take notice of the absence of ground beneath his feet. </p><p>Tsukiyama had him suspended by the back of his collar, which now doubled as a noose, the material painfully cutting into the flesh of his throat all the while crushing his windpipe. </p><p>At first glance, Tsukiyama appeared to be a rather delicate person, lacking the strength necessary to be able to lift another person that stood past his navel. However, it was on this day that Hide stood corrected, and learned what it truly meant to never judge a book by its cover. The alpha was unbelievably strong, having lifted the omega with relative ease, as if he weighed less than a feather. </p><p>Hide reflexively kicked his feet, clawing at the front of his collar as he struggled to breathe, gradually becoming frustrated with the fact that he had been deprived of something that had come so naturally to him until now as he fought to gulp down oxygen, his eyes darting around the corridor frantically before finally settling on Tsukiyama’s dark gaze, which he could feel piercing every fiber of his being. If looks could kill, Hide felt he could’ve died right then and there. </p><p>The look in his eyes alone was enough to bring the temperature in the room down by a hundred degrees. In fact, Hide wouldn’t doubt that it was powerful enough to freeze hell over. </p><p>“<i>How dare you</i>.” He seethed, growling the words through his teeth. “Keep my family name out of that disgusting mouth of yours, you <i>boorish omega</i>.” </p><p>When Hide felt that he was on the brink of losing consciousness, his vision tunneling, was when Tsukiyama finally relinquished his hold on him, the omega hitting the ground with a hard <i>thud</i>. Pain erupted from his coccyx, ripping through his spine, from the bruising impact. </p><p>The rush of oxygen, as he struggled to catch his breath, had sent him into a coughing fit, the omega choking on the sudden desperate intake of air. His hand had reflexively gone to his throat, as if in an attempt to offer himself some form of relief. </p><p>Tsukiyama glared down the bridge of his nose at the omega, scowling at the pathetic display. He made his irritation known by folding his arms over his chest. </p><p>“Get to your feet, omega. You’ve wasted enough of my time as is.” He huffed, tapping his forefinger on the crook of his arm. </p><p>Despite wanting to do nothing more than send the nastiest glare he could muster at Tsukiyama, with a final gulp of air Hide weakly pulled himself to his feet, finding that it would most likely be in his best interest to avoid vexing the alpha any further lest he wish to be snatched by the back of the collar again. Nevertheless, he ignored the pulsing pain in his tailbone as he slowly got to his feet, offering nothing more than a flex of his brow and a small grimace of pain. </p><p>As they continued through the hideout, the alpha having shoved Hide in front of him before growling, “there’s nowhere for you to escape to, so don’t even <i>think</i> about getting any ideas and doing something as stupid as running off,” was when Tsukiyama had taken the liberty of finally answering Hide’s earlier question. </p><p>Nevertheless, the alpha continued to bark out from behind Hide where he wanted the omega to go, steering the omega down a labyrinth of hallways. </p><p>“Though it should be <i>fairly</i> obvious, even for a dull-witted omega such as yourself, of course our king has summoned you for the purpose of training you.” The alpha sighed before muttering something in his native tongue, none of which Hide could understand. </p><p>“But, I don’t understand.” Hide couldn’t stop himself from speaking his mind. </p><p>“Of course you don’t. It’s in your nature.” Tsukiyama countered before the omega was allowed some time to elaborate. “That’s why it's best to just let our king take care of everything while you just sit there and look pretty. Surely even <i>you</i> can do as much. After all, isn't that what you omega’s were bred for, to take orders and act as little trophies for alpha’s to display on their mantle?” The alpha jeered, poking out his chest with a triumphant scoff. </p><p>In that moment, as the omega stole a glimpse of the sight behind him, Tsukiyama reminded Hide of a snobbish peacock, swaggering around with it’s head held high and a decorative tail fanned out behind it. As soon as he was focusing on the path set before him, Hide couldn’t resist the urge to roll his eyes and covertly exhale a winded sigh. </p><p>Hide had himself convinced that this was going to be a <i>long</i> night. </p><p>
  </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b><br/>
</b>
  </p>
  <p>«««~*~»»»</p>
</div><b>
  <br/>
</b><p>After what felt like an eternity of walking, Tsukiyama had finally halted Hide in front of a large and ornate pair of doors, of which sat isolated at the end of a long stretch of hallway. </p><p>Hide was not allowed much time to absorb his surroundings as he was suddenly being brushed aside by the tall alpha, his attention seized by the action of Tsukiyama lightly rapping his knuckles against the intricate face of one of the towering doors. </p><p>“Kaneki-<i>kun</i>, it’s Tsukiyama. I have brought the omega.” </p><p>There was a moment of ominous silence, however before the alpha could bring himself to make a second attempt, his knuckles only inches away from striking the door again, a muffled voice from the other side of the doors was ushering them inside. Tsukiyama wasted no time whatsoever in gripping the brass handle of one of the doors. Bracing a hand on the curve of the omega’s spine, which had taken the blonde by surprise, Tsukiyama pushed Hide in front of his body in tandem with pushing the door open, with a light shove he was able to propel the omega forward, forcing him through the set of doors. </p><p>Fortunately, Hide had grown so accustomed to being pushed around at their leisure that he was able to spare himself the embarrassment of gracelessly staggering into the room. </p><p>Nevertheless, before the omega could make his displeasure with being pushed around known to the pair of alpha’s, wanting to get a point across that he was more than capable of walking on his own, the omega having opened his mouth to voice a complaint, he was stunned silent at the curious sight of Kaneki. </p><p>The white-haired alpha was seated behind a fairly large desk which sat towards the back of the room, enveloped in foreboding shadows, of which Hide was only able to confirm his presence by the striking contrast of his hair against the inky darkness, however that wasn’t what warranted Hide’s concern. Aside from the golden light spilling in from the open door leading into the hallway, most of it having been swallowed up by Hide’s and Tsukiyama’s shadows which stretched to the other end of the room, Hide noticed that there was absolutely not a single light source in the office. </p><p>Kaneki was reclined backwards in his chair with his nose pointed at the ceiling and his ankles crossed on the surface of his desk, both hands were folded on his midsection. </p><p>He sat motionless, not even stirring when Tsukiyama took a cautious step forward, allowing the door to shut in his wake which served to snuff out the warm glow coming from the hall, ultimately leaving the three in total darkness. </p><p>It took Tsukiyama several anxious seconds to blindly feel around for a light switch, which he did not hesitate to flip once he was able to locate it, shedding some light on the office. </p><p>After allowing his eyes to adjust to the break from darkness, Hide noted how Kaneki’s pale complexion only added to the illusion that he was dead. </p><p>The omega reflexively casted a confused glance over his shoulder in time to notice the tenseness in Tsukiyama’s jaw, his unease evident in his expression. However, upon noticing the omega’s unspoken inquiries being directed at him, the alpha quickly shook off his previous look of concern for a brief glare before schooling his expression entirely. Dusting off the lapels of his suit jacket with a swat of his hands, Tsukiyama took a brisk step towards Kaneki’s slouched form. </p><p>He cleared his throat as a means to capture the shorter alpha’s attention. “Kaneki-<i>kun</i>. I have brought the omega.” </p><p>There was a long moment of silence, which had actively led Hide to believe that he was correct in assuming that the alpha was deceased, the anxiety ballooning in his chest which caused the nerves in his fingers to prickle. In that instant it felt as though a frigid basin of water had been dumped over his head. </p><p>However, just as his anxiety involuntarily bled from his scent glands, earning him a pointed glare from Tsukiyama, the alpha scrunching his nose in disgust at the pungent odor of the omega’s distress, Hide’s attention was immediately grabbed by a small movement. </p><p>“I heard you the first time. ‘M not deaf, idiot.” Kaneki muttered, though the edge was lacking in his tone. Just as Hide had suspected, the alpha sounded tired. </p><p>The omega felt the tension bleed from his shoulders as he exhaled a sigh of relief that he wasn’t even aware he had been holding in. </p><p>Tsukiyama grimaced covertly as Kaneki slowly urged himself to sit properly, his feet lazily slipping off of the polished surface of the desk. It was almost as if his bones were constructed of some sort of paper-like material, his body swaying loosely as he sat forward. Moreover, the alpha had a difficult time focusing on where it was that he was supposed to be looking, almost as if his eye was rolling around in his skull. </p><p>It was painfully obvious that Kaneki had been indulging in his little addiction involving narcotics before the couple had arrived, evidently high on dopamine, of which only a handful of the gang members were aware of. </p><p>However, after glimpsing briefly at the omega, Tsukiyama’s suspicions were confirmed that the blonde hadn’t the slightest clue what was going on with Kaneki at that moment in time. His brows were knit together in genuine concern for the alpha as he watched him sway to and fro for several minutes behind his desk before finally regaining his bearings.</p><p>Hide looked from Kaneki to Tsukiyama in hopes of receiving an explanation, but the taller alpha offered him nothing more than a look of annoyance before turning his gaze to Kaneki, hands folded behind his back. </p><p>“What shall we have him do, my king?” Noting how Kaneki was in no position to be left alone with the omega, in fear of what he might do, Tsukiyama sincerely hoped that Kaneki wouldn’t comment on the ‘<i>we</i>’ he slipped into his sentence, and simply surrender to Tsukiyama’s assistance. Don’t misunderstand the statement about the alpha fearing what Kaneki might do in his current state, Tsukiyama was more concerned for Kaneki’s sake than the omega’s. The alpha simply did not want the shorter alpha’s intoxicated state to upset his sober self by doing something regretful. </p><p>However, despite his befuddled state of mind, Kaneki was quick to adhere to Tsukiyama’s advances, making his irritation towards the implication known with a brief glare, though it lacked its usual malice. “I have no use for you here, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>, other than to strip the omega, take his clothes with you, and get the fuck out of my sight.” He hissed. </p><p>“<i>Oui</i>, my king.” Tsukiyama forced a smile before taking long strides towards a confused Hide with the intentions of carrying out his set of orders. Although reluctant, Hide found he didn’t have much of a choice as Tsukiyama aggressively pulled the shirt over his head and so on and so forth, his expression somewhat strained as he continued to strip the omega until he was standing as naked as the day he had been born - or that time when Kaneki had him in his mother’s bedroom. </p><p>On the other hand, Kaneki had started mumbling something to himself in a quick recession. “I’m a big boy, I can handle myself. You think I can’t hold my own against one little fucking omega, do I really seem so defenseless to you? Grabbing their ankles and spreading their legs for an alpha comes to omega’s like breathing and eating. I’ll have this bitch trained in no time at all.” </p><p>Although it was somewhat of a struggle, Hide looked past Tsukiyama to witness Kaneki fetching what appeared to be a dime bag from a drawer in his desk. </p><p>He shook out what looked like a white powdery substance of some kind from the bottom of the small plastic bag onto the surface of his desk before fishing out a credit card, or some sort of item made of laminated plastic. There was a repetitive tapping sound as the plastic struck the desk several times, separating and arranging the powdery substance into a total of three neat lines. </p><p>Hide recoiled as he watched Kaneki roll up a small scrap of paper, of which had been set off to the side, and began ingesting the lines of powder through the makeshift tubing with his nose, plugging his other nostril with the forefinger of his vacant hand, which the omega had to guess was to amplify the suction or something of that nature. </p><p>After every line, Hide noticed that Kaneki would take a minute to collect himself, and he would be lying if he admitted that he wasn’t frightened by the sight. </p><p>He honestly much rather preferred Tsukiyama’s company than that of Kaneki’s at that moment. </p><p>However, once Hide was finally rendered completely exposed for the white-haired alpha to ogle with a distant disinterest, Tsukiyama collected his articles of clothing, holding them in a bundle close to his chest, and excused himself. He signaled his leave with a polite bow, afterwards pivoting on his heel and ultimately taking his leave. </p><p>Hide watched the alpha’s retreating form with a look of utter fright, worrying his teeth into the skin of his bottom lip in a silent prayer that Tsukiyama wouldn’t leave. However, his heart sunk as the view of the tall alpha was swallowed by the large door. </p><p>He was trapped. </p><p>Without even realizing it, Hide had involuntarily whined at the thought. </p><p>“Now then, omega,” Hide gasped, his muscles tensing as he swiveled his head around to face the only other person left in the room with him. Kaneki was in the midst of swiping the back of his hand against his nose, catching any remnants of powder that were left on his nostril. The omega tried to make himself appear as small as possible, but to no avail. </p><p>With a beckoning gesture of his clean index finger, Kaneki’s lips stretched into a smile that failed to reach his eye, despite his single visible pupil being blown wide for reasons Hide wasn’t aware of—</p><p>“Don’t be shy. Come over here.” He purred.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(SPOILER ALERT!) </p><p>I know that Kanae is canonically female posing as a male, but his gender will be male in this. Also, I realized that his name is “Milo” in the anime, but I used the manga derivation of his name, “Mairo” ^^</p><p>Kaneki is so fucked up when it comes to personally dealing with omega’s that he turns to drugs in order to cope. Yikes. Also, since it was not mentioned in the story, I wanna say that Kaneki was doing cocaine before Tsukiyama and Hide came into his office, hence why all the lights were off and his hostile mood towards Tsukiyama, as well as his dopaminergic state. </p><p>Thank you so much for reading! Let me know what you think by commenting or feeding me some of dem there kudos, if you haven’t already! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Hitting Hard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do not condone the usage of any illegal substances that are featured in this work! I’m only incorporating drugs into this fic so as to make it more realistic, not only because it’s a gangster fic but because it serves as a nasty coping mechanism for Kaneki due to his past trauma. Drugs are bad! Don’t do them! </p><p>Cue that one vine that’s like: “Cocaine ruin your brain, HEY! Please don’t do cocaine!”</p><p>Furthermore, there is some slightly explicit stuff featured in this chapter. </p><p>Kaneki is a jerk on drugs, and Hide is still innocent and pure and clueless about everything, okay??!!!</p><p>Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subsequent to dimming the lights, which was Kaneki’s first order of business after Tsukiyama had taken his leave, having ordered the omega to do so on his behalf, Hide was then beckoned over to where the alpha was still seated behind his desk. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hide approached the alpha with utmost caution, his instincts issuing a warning for the omega to be wary of what kind of effects that white powder he had snorted earlier would have on him. It seemed as though his disposition had completely changed, his earlier look of cold indifference having been traded for, what Hide could only describe as that of a frightened child. </p><p>He seemed much more alert than before, his silver eye darting every which way, as if he was falling witness to something that Hide couldn’t quite see. And upon closer inspection, the omega noticed how only a small trim of silver could be seen bordering his eye, the majority of it having been swallowed by the blackness of his pupil. Moreover, his pheromones were becoming increasingly potent as Hide drew nearer. It eventually got to a point where the omega was physically choking on the heady scent. </p><p>However, as Hide encroached further on the alpha, he could vaguely detect something smothered by the alpha’s pheromones, and it didn’t take long for him to pinpoint the source of the scent.  </p><p>“Um… Are you alright? … Your nose is bleeding…” The omega gulped, freezing in his tracks as he watched the dark liquid bubble in the alpha’s nostrils before slowly starting to run down towards his upper lip. </p><p>Instead of taking appropriate measures and making any attempt to try and stop the bleeding, Kaneki settled with fixing Hide with a sharp glare. “I don’t remember asking for your concern, damn omega.” Without breaking eye contact, the alpha slowly swiped the back of his hand over his nose, smearing the blood across his upper lip and pale knuckles in the process. “But what I <i>do</i> remember asking was for you to hurry up and get your ass over here so I can make a proper whore of you. Don’t make me repeat myself. I already told you before how I don’t like to repeat myself…” There was a beat of silence, Kaneki looked as though he was trying to recall something. Nevertheless, when he finally spoke up again, he startled Hide by how sudden and loud his words had been. “Ugh. Damn it! There I go repeating myself again! Fucking omega! I hope you’re as good at sucking dick as you are at pissing me off.” He snarled, though it lacked its usual malice due to how blown his pupil was. </p><p>Unsure if it was just his imagination or not, Hide couldn’t help but think that the alpha seemed a bit more talkative than he had been during their past few encounters, prattling on, though it seemed to be directed more to himself, about how Hide irked on. </p><p>“Erm… Yes, alpha…?” Hide murmured nonetheless, feeling inclined to give some sort of response as he closed the remaining distance between them with his head held down. It was as if, in the past few seconds since the alpha had wiped his nose, Kaneki’s pheromones had manifested into some sort of weight on the omega’s neck. </p><p>Without even realizing it, in response to Kaneki’s irritated pheromones, Hide had started releasing his own pacifying scent; which was a natural response that the omega would know about if he had ever been exposed to an upset alpha or child. But alas, this was a first for him. </p><p>The omega stood awkwardly in front of the alpha. Not quite sure what to do with his hands, he settled for folding them in front of himself. </p><p>Kaneki ceased his grumbling in favor of raking his single glassy eye up and down the body of the omega stationed in front of him. When he was satisfied, he actively sat forward in his chair and stretched a hand towards the blonde so as to touch him. </p><p>His cold fingers suddenly on Hide’s warm skin had inevitably made the omega flinch. </p><p>“So soft…” Hide heard Kaneki mumble under his breath.</p><p>Rest assured, the alpha continued to mutter comments to himself regarding what he felt and saw in the blonde’s figure throughout the entire exchange. </p><p>Nevertheless, the contact was gentle and explorative, Kaneki ghosting his fingertips over the expanse of the omega’s exposed stomach before his hand migrated further up so as to experimentally touch where Hide’s skin hugged his ribcage. And then, he wrinkled his nose in what Hide quickly identified as disgust. </p><p>“So thin.” He hissed. “<i>Disgusting</i>. You’re never going to sell while looking like that. I think the first thing I’m going to do with you is put you under the knife and give you a nice set of breasts.” As he spoke, Kaneki’s hands had moved towards the bottom of Hide’s bust, where he believed the omega’s bosom should be. With each hand, the alpha cupped his non-existent breasts before making an attempt to manipulate the skin and soft tissue there to create his own pair of breasts. However, there wasn’t enough meat to do so, which seemed to upset the alpha, the corners of his mouth falling into a frown so as to express his displeasure. </p><p>The alpha quickly released Hide’s chest, his hands falling into his lap as he fell backwards into his seat with a huff. Nevertheless, his eye never left Hide’s body, continuing to search the bare expanse with a look of listless disinterest. However, as for what it was that he was looking for exactly in the omega’s soft frame, Hide hadn’t the slightest clue. </p><p>Hide watched the carnal desire surface in the alpha’s eye, his tongue sweeping over his bottom lip as he was suddenly engulfed in his own imaginings. </p><p>Reclining forward, Kaneki absently traced a hand along the omega’s figure, Hide having to fight a sudden instinct to shy away from the touch. His hand, as well as his dark gaze, paused to rest on the omega’s waist. “Maybe even a thicker ass… deliciously <i>wide</i> hips… Give those bastards a little something to <i>squeeze</i> to make their time worthwhile…” Hide whimpered, his skin becoming increasingly sensitive under all of the attention he was receiving as Kaneki rubbed his thumb in circular motions on the omega’s hip. Moreover, the sensitivity was also stemming from Hide reacting to the alpha’s shift in pheromones, making the atmosphere heavy with lust. </p><p>It seemed as though Kaneki’s thoughts had come spilling out of his mouth. Rest assured, Hide acted in favor of ignoring them, pretending as if he didn’t hear anything as he settled for continuing to simply stand there before the alpha, trying to fight the mysterious haze that was suddenly clouding his mind as the alpha continued to touch him. “… But of course, it should be after the omega has settled his debt and has started earning me a decent living.” The alpha chuckled darkly. “Fuck, I am <i>way</i> smarter than all those idiots give me credit for.” </p><p>“<i>Mm…</i>” Hide whimpered through buttoned lips, instinctively bringing his knees closer together as he suddenly felt what could only be described as a bolt of electricity shoot through his core, leaving an uncomfortable heat in the pit of his stomach. </p><p>“I noticed it before but you’re quite the sensitive little omega, aren’t you?” Hide heard Kaneki chuckle. </p><p>Nevertheless, as he pulled his attention away from the small tickling sensation in his lower gut, Hide was quick to meet the frigid gaze of the alpha, a complete contrast to the small fever the blonde could feel prickling beneath his skin. </p><p>This sensation. It was just like the time when Hide had been ordered to touch himself in front of Kaneki when the alpha had initially come to collect him at his mother’s house. It was as if he was inducing heat. </p><p>“U-um… I-I’m s-sorry…?” It was all that Hide could achieve to utter under the circumstances, the curtain of fog in his head making his tongue feel heavy in his mouth, as if it was caked in mud. There was so much extra space in his head, he was frightened he would float away at any moment. </p><p>“Are you really so easy that you come undone to the smallest scent of an alpha in lust? How is it that you’re still a virgin, I wonder?” The alpha grinned. </p><p>“N-no… It’s not like that…! I-I…” Hide’s knees buckled as another wave of Kaneki’s scent of arousal washed over him, causing the omega to come crashing to the ground with a lewd gasp. </p><p>As expected, the place between his legs was becoming wet to an uncomfortable degree. Despite the foreboding fog washing over his brain, Hide could’ve sworn he felt the area throbbing in tandem with his escalating pulse. </p><p>
  <i>Alpha… Strong… Mate… Alpha… Yes… Alpha.</i>
</p><p>Hide’s head was buzzing, feeling as though it would split open like a ripe watermelon at any moment. </p><p><i>What is… going on…?</i> The sliver of rationality that was still intact was nothing more than a whisper compared to the instincts thrumming through Hide’s veins. </p><p>He felt strange. </p><p>His body was becoming feverish, he was becoming uncomfortable in his own skin, this couldn’t be his heat, could it? </p><p><i>No… there’s no way I could be in heat…</i> It was probably just the influence of Kaneki’s pheromones that were doing this to him. </p><p>He was frightened. He couldn’t quite grasp what was going on with his body nor the foreign urges that were slowly starting to encroach on him. He felt as though, with each passing second, his mind was steadily starting to drift miles away. </p><p>His vision had started to mist, casting everything in his vision askew, as hot tears suddenly swelled in his eyes without warning. </p><p><i>I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared. I’m scared.</i> The words chanted in his head like a mantra, causing the omega to pinch his eyes closed as if by doing so he would be able to miraculously stop himself from feeling this way. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hide was quickly pulled from his racing thoughts, his eyes fluttering open with a stunted breath, when he felt something cold and relieving against his heated skin. </p><p>Kaneki’s hand had slipped under his chin and the omega found that the alpha was lifting his head, in an instant the blonde’s glassy amber eyes had met the distant gaze of the white-haired alpha, his pupil still blown wide. </p><p>It wasn’t until the omega felt Kaneki tentatively swipe his thumb against his chin, followed by a grimace from the alpha, that Hide realized he had started to drool at some point. </p><p>For what felt like an eternity, Kaneki and Hide simply stared into one another’s eyes, the omega’s breathing becoming less erratic, and the haze slowly disintegrating, the longer he gazed upon his reflection in the swollen pit of Kaneki’s eye. </p><p>When Kaneki took a deep inhale through his nose, not before swiping at it with the back of his hand as it continued to slowly drip blood, Hide had expected him to say something that would put the omega at ease. However, Hide choked on his expectations when the alpha spoke up with gravel in his voice, a dark smile twisting his lips. “That look… You’ve definitely got the talent to become one of my whores… Let’s see how good you are when it comes to sucking dick, hm?” </p><p>Hide recoiled at his words, however before he had time to properly react to the sinking feeling in his gut, the alpha lunged forward, and before Hide had time to comprehend what was going on, he had anchored one of his hands into the back of the omega’s golden locks, sliding the blonde closer to where he was seated. The rational side of Hide tried to offer resistance, but the pressure being applied to the back of his skull, as well as the weakness that had soaked into his bones from his arousal, had ultimately empowered him. </p><p>There was a shrill screeching noise as Hide’s bare knees, which had become clammy much like his hands in response to Kaneki’s lustful pheromones, scratched against the hard floor as the alpha practically dragged Hide across the small stretch of space between them.  </p><p>Hide watched through hazy vision as Kaneki used his vacant hand to fumble around with his trousers. </p><p>In the short amount of time it had taken him to close the distance between them, grumbling under his breath as he struggled greatly to unclasp his belt with only one hand, which was all the more complicated with a system clogged with drugs, the alpha was eventually able to push his trousers low enough on his hips to fish out his soft member.<br/>
However, Hide wouldn’t know what it was due to him having never been taught about such things. </p><p>The omega was barely even acquainted with his own anatomy, much less that of a male. Therefore, he couldn’t be held completely accountable for the curious gaze he was fixing it with. </p><p><i>Is that… what a ‘dick’ is?</i> The omega wondered, looking it over. </p><p>Kaneki was expecting him to suck that thing? </p><p>Needless to say, Hide would be lying if he said that he wasn’t intimidated by its foreign appearance. </p><p>Kaneki wanted him to put his <i>mouth</i> on that? Was that something people normally do? Was he even <i>allowed</i> to put that in his mouth? </p><p>It seemed almost unnatural to have such a thing between your legs, the omega wondered if it ever got uncomfortable to walk around with such a thing hanging down between your thighs. He wanted to retreat at the thought. </p><p>The omega watched with a combination of fascination and curiosity as Kaneki gave the shaft a few languid pumps, his expression reflecting his focus as he tried to get the blood flowing through it. </p><p>Nevertheless, Kaneki was quick to become frustrated by Hide’s intense staring, accompanied by the fact that he couldn’t get it erect. </p><p>His gaze darted from his soft member to the face of the omega, who continued to study it as if he was expecting it to jump off of Kaneki’s hips and do some sort of amazing trick. </p><p>“Don’t just sit there <i>staring</i> at it,” Kaneki growled, gaining a little bit of satisfaction from having startled the omega, Hide’s eyes rolling around in his head as they scrambled to search for Kaneki’s face, “fucking do <i>something</i>. You’re an omega, aren’t you? Seduce me. Do something sexy. Fucking make me hard.” </p><p>“Uh… um…” Hide tried to grasp words, but his mouth felt as though it was made out of cotton. His head was spinning as he tried to wrap his brain around Kaneki’s words and think of something he could do to…</p><p>
  <i>… Make him hard? … Seduce? … Sexy?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What does any of that mean?</i>
</p><p>As Hide tripped over his own thoughts, trying to decipher Kaneki’s words as if they were some sort of code, he failed to notice that the alpha was quickly becoming impatient with him. The omega’s train of thought was brought to an abrupt halt, nearly choking on his own sharp intake of breath as pain had suddenly erupted from the back of his skull. </p><p>With a snarl, Kaneki had taken the liberty of adopting a painful grip on the back of Hide’s head, grabbing a fistful of hair before practically shoving the omega’s head into his lap. The omega had hardly managed to utter a gasp before his face was being pressed against the alpha’s flaccid member. </p><p>It was surprisingly warm, despite Kaneki’s natural low body temperature, and the musky scent rolling off of it had the area between Hide’s legs quivering. </p><p>“<i>Suck</i>.” He growled through his teeth. </p><p>“<i>Mhm</i>.” It was all Hide could manage, the pathetic whimper urging Kaneki to relax in his grip, allowing the omega to raise his head enough to properly stare at it. </p><p>Wetting his bottom lip with a swipe of his tongue; of which was feeling a little too dry at this moment in time. </p><p>Hide stared at it, trying to imagine how it was that he was expected to approach such a daunting thing, when Kaneki’s snarl was suddenly shaking him from his thoughts. The omega turned his gaze upwards, looking into the alpha’s face from beneath a thick veil of lashes, gauging his expression as the white-haired alpha growled at him, ushering the omega to hurry it up. </p><p>“Are you seriously this <i>fucking</i> stupid? Do I have to do everything myself? I’d swear you’d be of more use to me if you were dead!”  Hide watched with frightened curiosity as Kaneki took the base of his cock into one fist, standing it up as straight as he could get it. “Open your mouth.” Hide didn’t need to think twice, the menacing glower that the alpha had him pinned under was enough to make him obey without question. Once the omega had unhinged his jaw, opening his mouth about as wide as was humanly possible, the alpha sent a piercing glare down the bridge of his nose before gritting out in his most serious tone, “If I feel teeth, <i>I will fucking kill you</i>.” </p><p>As Hide started to question what such words meant, mulling them over in his head with a blatant look of confusion, the fist that was still caught in his hair was shoving him forward, and before Hide could get his bearings, something thick and hot and foreign was being pressed against his tongue. The omega didn’t have time to try and analyze what the thing in his mouth was, as it was quickly brought to his attention that it was becoming increasingly difficult to breathe. </p><p>“Just remember this, your pleasure doesn’t matter here. It’s all about getting your client off.” Kaneki’s voice sounded distant in Hide’s ears, drowned out by the thunderous sound of his blood rushing past his eardrums.</p><p>His lungs and throat burned, feeling so small and shriveled as he desperately tried to suck in air past the thick thing that was being forced down his throat. </p><p>Hide instinctively tried to fight against the building pressure in his jaw, he tried to pull away from the intrusion but to no avail, the hand on the back of his head sunk him further onto the thick object. </p><p>And then, what had happened next was beyond Hide’s control. </p><p>A dizzying pressure erupted inside of his skull, an excruciating pain blooming from the side of his head. </p><p>There was a brief flash of white in his vision, and before Hide could process anything that was happening or what had already happened for that matter, his surroundings were reduced to nothing more than a disorienting blur, the room spinning around him. </p><p>In an instant, pain bloomed in his ribcage as he made a hard impact with the hard floor, sliding a few inches before he finally stopped. </p><p>Nevertheless, the moment Hide had been slammed against the hard floor, instead of focusing on the crippling throbbing sensation in his head or the burning pain that was radiating through his cheek, he immediately broke into a coughing fit, choking on his own breath as he frantically tried to gulp down air. </p><p>“You fucking <i>bitch</i>!” Hide heard Kaneki cry through the ringing in his ears, the omega looking through a curtain of tears to find the alpha slumped over in his chair, his hands cradling his lap. “Ah! It fucking hurts!” Kaneki hissed through his teeth, his eye frantically studying the shaft of his cock, which Hide had managed to stimulate a little blood flow. </p><p>It was then that Hide could feel skin between his teeth, the sensation of having clenched his jaw on reflex to the air deprivation and fear having come flooding back to him. </p><p>Without even realizing it, he had done the one thing that Kaneki said he would kill him for doing.</p><p>Hide paled at the thought, every ounce of blood in his body rushing to his feet, leaving him feeling light-headed, cold and shaky.   </p><p>However, before Hide could make an attempt on his life, he was distracted by a sharp pain in his jaw. With a hiss of pain, the omega gently braced a hand against the sore area. As expected, he could sense that it was a little inflamed. Hide wouldn’t be surprised if there was already a bruise starting to bloom on his cheek. </p><p>In exchange for accidentally biting him, Kaneki had punched Hide as hard as he could in the side of the head. </p><p>“I… I’m sorry… I-I didn’t mean…!” Hide tried to explain himself, slowly starting to crawl back over to where Kaneki was still seated, despite his better judgement which was demanding he turn tail and sprint out of the room as fast as he could. </p><p>Hide felt his blood freeze in his veins as Kaneki fixed him with a terrifying glare. </p><p>“I told you… I told you I would fucking kill you.” A guttural growl rumbled low in Kaneki’s chest. </p><p>“No! I-It was an accident! Please! Please! I’m sorry! I-I won’t do it again, I promise!” Hide whimpered pathetically, his ancient omega instincts urging him to submit. Hide was overwhelmed with the sudden urge to roll over onto his back and put his belly and throat on display to the alpha. He could feel the unshed tears burning behind his eyes, threatening to swarm his vision and fall at any moment. “… I don’t want to die. I have to protect my mother…” He whispered in a pitiful voice, his heavy upper body falling to the ground with his hips being held in the air. </p><p>Rather than do as his ancestors would in this kind of dire situation, Hide instead committed to doing what any normal citizen of Japan would do when they were at their lowest and begging for their life to be spared, and prostrated himself with his forehead pressed to the floor. </p><p>“… I-I beg you…” </p><p>For what felt like an eternity, which in actuality was no more than five minutes, there was nothing but a tense silence. </p><p>Kaneki sniffled before swiping the back of his hand over his nose again, grimacing at the sight of blood. </p><p>Seeing as all Hide had really done was break the first layer of skin with his teeth, not actually causing the alpha to bleed, the pain having been heightened due to sensitivity, courtesy of the drug in his system, Kaneki decided to spare him. Moreover, he still had his father’s debt to settle, and not even auctioning off all of his organs in the black market would help in settling a quarter of it. Kaneki really regretted lending him so much. </p><p>However, he simply couldn’t help himself around such a confident and lively man. Furthermore, he had been under the influence of drugs at the time the beta man had come dancing into his office. </p><p>Studying his cock with what little comprehension he had left in his crippled brain, Kaneki noticed that it was still somewhat erect. </p><p>As usual, he allowed the effects of the drugs to speak on his behalf, “If you do it again, I swear I won’t hesitate to snap your neck next time, got it?” </p><p>He slowly peeled his forehead off of the ground at Kaneki’s words. The omega nodded his affirmation before scrambling on his hands and knees to close the distance between them, taking it as his invitation to continue when Kaneki slumped backwards in his chair, seeming completely boneless as he did so. </p><p>Nevertheless, he continued to sputter things under his breath, something about an omega’s worth, but the omega had eventually managed to tune him out when he realized that it was nothing directed at him. </p><p>Hide was still intimidated, but he was determined to do his best so as to avoid execution. </p><p>Settling between Kaneki’s spread legs, Hide hesitantly reached for his cock, which seemed to be a little stiffer than before. The omega didn’t know if it was simply his imagination, but as he tenderly wrapped both hands around the shaft, he could’ve swore he felt it grow a little bigger in his careful grasp. On the other hand, as he brought his mouth closer to the crown, which he couldn’t help noticing was a darker shade of pink compared to the rest of his member, he thought he saw it twitch whenever he breathed on it.</p><p>Kaneki allowed a sigh to escape his lips, the cocaine coursing in his system making him a little more sensitive to the touch. </p><p>Without realizing it, Hide’s wet eyes shifted from the member in his hands to gauging Kaneki’s expression at the small sound. </p><p>He was staring at Hide with an unfocused look in his eye. His neck was craned at an awkward angle with the alpha’s cheek resting on his shoulder, as if his neck was no longer able to support the full weight of his head anymore. </p><p>Suddenly feeling embarrassed, Hide quickly averted his gaze and turned his attention back to the hot and fleshy member in his hands. </p><p>He encouraged himself not to think too much and instead leaned forward to give the plump tip an experimental lick. </p><p>He had thought this before when he had been gasping for breath earlier and the aftertaste had exploded on his tongue, but the taste of Kaneki’s cock was one that he couldn’t describe. </p><p>It wasn’t pleasant, but it wasn’t terrible either. </p><p>Simply put: it was <i>strange</i>. </p><p>Hide delivered another lick and from beneath his elbows, which he had awkwardly braced on Kaneki’s thighs, he felt the muscles in the alpha’s legs tense before relaxing again. However, the omega couldn’t tell if that was a positive reaction or not so instead he settled for giving it a small stroke, similar to how he had seen Kaneki do it earlier.</p><p>Nevertheless, Hide was curious about the part at the base of the shaft which seemed a little more swollen than the rest of the member. He wondered if that had been where he had accidentally bitten down, but quickly dismissed the thought when he experimentally kneaded his fingers into it, noticing how firm it felt. Moreover, there was absolutely no way Kaneki could have managed to stuff the entire length in Hide’s mouth before the omega had reflexively bit him. </p><p>He licked it again, this time nearly recoiling in surprise as he caught something wet on his tongue, and earned another sigh from the alpha. </p><p>It was bitter, the taste closely resembling that of battery acid but a little more palatable. </p><p>Upon closer inspection, Hide noticed how the tip was glistening with moisture, a pearl of opaque liquid beading at the tip. </p><p>The omega wondered if that was what he had accidentally slurped up earlier before leaning in to take more of it on his tongue, experimenting with the taste. He was quickly able to confirm that it was indeed what he had accidentally swallowed earlier. </p><p>Hide’s attention was grabbed when Kaneki suddenly shifted in his seat, his eye reflecting something akin to irritability and impatience. </p><p>“Hurry up and move your mouth.” He grumbled. “<i>Jeez</i>. You’re so quick to beg for your life, but when it comes to sucking dick you’re so fucking slow. Like hell if I’m going to be teased by some fucking virgin. How are you so bad at this? What kind of omega doesn’t know how to suck dick? I thought that’s what you were bred for.” </p><p>At the bitter scent rolling off of the alpha, Hide scrambled to swallow as much of Kaneki’s cock as he possibly could, not wanting the alpha to have a sudden change of heart in his decision of sparing Hide. </p><p>Nevertheless, Hide was so bad at giving head that Kaneki was gradually starting to wish he had put the blonde out of his misery when he had the chance. The debt wasn’t even worth it anymore, This was absolute <i>torture</i>. </p><p>The omega was overly conscious of the crowns of his teeth. Moreover, his jaw was starting to burn due to not being accustomed to the stretch. </p><p>Needless to say, the omega was too distracted by the discomfort in his jaw that he could hardly even work his tongue around the shaft, nor could he focus on making Kaneki feel good in the slightest. Furthermore, Hide was too frightened to take the alpha’s member any further than the backs of his teeth, so a quarter of it was just sitting there in his mouth, unmoving and unfeeling. The alpha was surprised to find that the omega’s eyes were pinched shut, as if he was actually doing his best and <i>focusing</i>. </p><p>
  <i>Now that is just pitiful.</i>
</p><p>This was most definitely the worst head Kaneki had ever received in his life. It was so terrible that it was actually <i>sobering him up</i> from the cocaine on his brain. </p><p>Honestly, not even Tsukiyama had been this horrible at giving head the first time Kaneki had instructed him to do so. </p><p>Therefore, it came as no surprise when the alpha shoved Hide off of him, knocking the dick from the blonde’s mouth as he fell backwards with a surprised gasp. </p><p>“I’ve gotten more pleasure out of shooting myself in the foot.” The alpha jeered. “It’s never been more obvious that you need practice. But then again, I’m starting to wonder if you’re even <i>worth</i> training if you give head like that for your first time.” </p><p>“Erm… Please! I-I c-can do better…” Hide gasped, his eyes frantic. A small shudder of satisfaction inexplicably traced down the alpha’s spine as he watched a thin trail of saliva dribble down Hide’s chin, fortunately the omega failed to notice. </p><p>The cocaine still circulating in his system wanted him to do nothing more than to stuff his cock down the omega’s throat and fuck him to completion, however a ghost pain in his member quickly reminded the rational part of his brain why that wasn’t such a terrific idea. </p><p>Kaneki sighed, holding his head in his hand as he murmured to himself. “You don’t know how to fuck yourself on your fingers, don’t know how to suck cock…” He fixed Hide with a piercing glare before finally speaking what had been on his mind the entire time, “<i>Are you even an omega</i>?” </p><p>He watched as his words caused something that he was able to identify as shame to surface in the omega’s glassy eyes, Hide averted his gaze to where his hands were suddenly fiddling with themselves on his stomach as he mulled Kaneki’s words over in his head. </p><p>At this rate, Kaneki would never be able to get off with such a clueless, poor excuse of an omega. What a perfectly good waste of an erection, he thought with a frown, staring down at his lap. </p><p>Nevertheless, before the omega could organize a response, an idea had breached Kaneki’s thoughts. He made this evident with a wicked grin, something feral playing in the pit of his eye as he quickly searched for his phone. </p><p>Hide was taken off guard when the alpha brandished the device, rendering the omega silent as he watched the lock screen of his phone come to life. Fixing Hide with a glare that threatened him to respect the alpha’s privacy, Kaneki swiftly tapped the screen and unlocked the device. </p><p>The omega continued to watch with curiosity as he tapped away on his phone before finally raising it to his ear and mouth. </p><p>A thick hush blanketed the room, the only ambience was the muffled ringing coming from inside Kaneki’s phone. </p><p>When the person on the other end picked up, Kaneki spoke only a few words into the receiver. </p><p>“Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>. I need you to come to my office right away.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you’re wondering why it is that Kaneki didn’t go all ballistic at the scent of Hide’s aroused pheromones, despite Tsukiyama mentioning in the previous chapter about how Kaneki acts in response to omega pheromones, it’s because of all that blood in his nose. Cocaine is a very nasty drug with very nasty side effects. I’m sorry I did this to you Kaneki. You and Hide deserve better!</p><p>But on the bright side, this has been quite the learning experience for me. Through extensive research, I have learned a lot about cocaine and the side effects it has on the human body. On the other hand, I’m hoping that nobody I know finds my search history because they’re probably going to think I do cocaine lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. A Fostered Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wowie kazowie!!! 100+ kudos and 1600+ views on this work?!! Thank you all so much for the positive feedback on this work ❤️ </p>
<p>I love all of the comments that have been left on this work!!!! It makes me unbelievably happy to hear how you guys feel about this fic!!!!! You guys are amazing ❤️❤️❤️</p>
<p>Also, thank you myndless88 for reaching out to me on tumblr to personally tell me how you felt about this fic! I would just like to apologize for the late update!! Life has been pretty crazy haha. </p>
<p>Sorry to keep you guys waiting! Without further ado, here’s chapter 6!! </p>
<p>(Warning for explicit content!! Also, there is a KaneTsuki scene in here, so if you don’t like that pairing, feel free to skip it. I’m more into KaneHide, but I wrote this scene to shed some light on the relationship between Kaneki and Tsukiyama.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hide was finding it increasingly difficult to fall asleep, the omega restlessly tossing and turning on his hard mattress in a futile attempt to achieve rest. </p>
<p>However, his sleeplessness was reasonable, what with those images still fresh at the front of his mind. When Kaneki had initially summoned Tsukiyama to join the couple in his office, Hide certainly hadn’t been expecting the events that had transpired afterwards…</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>As Tsukiyama ventured through the winding corridors of the hideout, it would be relatively impossible for anyone in passing to fail to notice the skip in his step, accompanied by the upbeat tune that he hummed.<p>The alpha sincerely hoped that the reason Kaneki had summoned him was to scrap the cold corpse of the blonde omega, but not before being requested by the white-haired alpha to finish what the omega had started - or <i>failed</i> to start in the first place. </p>
<p>His shoulders trembled ever so slightly with laughter, the alpha entertaining himself at the thought of the blonde actually <i>failing</i> at being an omega. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, this was one body that Tsukiyama would be more than happy to dice up, stuff into a plastic bag, and toss into the cold and dark waters of the bay, making sure to send him off to serve a more useful purpose as fish food with his happiest of smiles. Of course, Tsukiyama figured he would probably be tasked with gutting him first, because that debt won’t pay itself, and at least his internal organs could fetch a high enough price on the black market to settle a smidgen of it. </p>
<p>The alpha surmised that the rest could be settled through the omega’s mother, assuming she hadn’t already blown her brains out after having lost both her son and husband. Tsukiyama shuddered at the thought of any man wanting to <i>willingly</i> have sex with someone like her, though he wouldn’t doubt it if there were people out there who actually wondered what it would be like to fuck a cold-blooded reptile. Not only personality-wise, but her complexion made it seem as though she had scales instead of skin. </p>
<p>In other words, she was withered and disgusting. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama paused his current train of thought, his mind wandering to that evening when the omega’s father had come meandering into Kaneki’s office, Tsukiyama distinctly remembered that he was a beta because he possessed absolutely no presence when he entered the room. He was as noticeable as the air that the alpha’s were breathing. Moreover, that woman who was the omega’s mother was also a beta. </p>
<p>It wasn’t completely unheard of, the occurrence happening every ten thousand years or so, but for a beta male and a beta female to give birth to an omega or alpha was one of the greatest, albeit rarest anomalies known to mankind. The chances of a child being born strictly to this dynamic and presenting as anything other than a beta is one in a billion. In other words, one has a higher possibility of winning the lottery than giving birth to a dynamic outside of their own. </p>
<p>It’s like both parents having the same dominant eye color, and the child that is born to them has an eye color that is completely unrelated, meanwhile it also happens to be one of the rarest eye colors known to man. </p>
<p>In summary, it’s a bizarre occurrence. </p>
<p>It made the alpha wonder if perhaps one of their ancestors had been omega, which wouldn’t necessarily strengthen any conclusions due to how ridiculously dominant the beta gene is, moreover how it is a mutation which is meant to evolve humanity. However, at least it could somewhat describe how the omega came to be. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama wasted no more time mulling it over as he stationed himself in front of the towering pair of doors that led into Kaneki’s office. With butterflies hungrily chewing at the lining of his stomach, Tsukiyama pushed past the heavy set of doors. </p>
<p>“Kaneki-<i>kun</i>! Your dearest Tsukiyama has arrived!” The alpha announced his entrance. </p>
<p>He was expecting to be greeted by the sight of an irritated Kaneki, the cold corpse of the omega lying at his feet. Therefore, one could imagine his confusion and disappointment when he is greeted by an irritated Kaneki, and the large amber eyes of the omega staring back at him, the light behind them very much present, much to the alpha’s chagrin. Moreover, Tsukiyama was none too happy when the heady scent of an aroused omega came pouring out of the doors, like a thick blanket of fog. He could already feel the nausea that was starting to build in his gut as the thick scent coated his tongue, making it the only thing he tasted when he swallowed his saliva. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama could already feel the headache starting to nag him. </p>
<p>A growl rumbled low in his chest, his eyes narrowing at the clueless omega. </p>
<p>“Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.” With a blink, every sign of irritation was instantly extinguished from his expression as Tsukiyama averted his attention to the white-haired alpha. He mustered a smile, but it was quick to fall as Kaneki continued, black fingernails drumming rhythmically against the grain of his desk, “You sure didn’t hesitate to take your sweet time.” He snarled, malice swimming in the swollen pit of his eye, which seemed slightly deflated this time around.  </p>
<p>Tsukiyama swallowed hard at the burning knot that had started to manifest in the back of his throat, taking a step forward he allowed the set of doors to glide shut behind him. Kaneki’s irritation was to be expected, seeing as he was steadily crashing from the earlier effects of his cocaine, accompanied by the fact that the omega most likely couldn’t help him get off, hence why Tsukiyama was called, which only tacked onto his frustration. </p>
<p>“My apologies, Kaneki-<i>kun</i>.” Despite his ballooning anxiety, the alpha kept his voice firm as he ducked his head to further express his condolences. He had been forfeiting the clothes to Kanae and Mairo, as well as briefing them on the style lingerie to get the omega around the time Kaneki had called for his sudden return. “I was busy.” It was all Tsukiyama could afford to say in order to explain himself, knowing that Kaneki didn’t appreciate being fed excuses. To make matters worse, that impatience and irrationality increased tenfold when he was under the influence of drugs. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama could very vividly recall a time when a coked up Kaneki had intentionally planted a bullet in one of his subordinates feet because he felt as though the alpha was crowding him, despite the fact that the unsuspecting alpha was simply trying to do Kaneki a favor by returning an unruly pen that had rolled off of his desk. </p>
<p>“Well, hurry up and get your stupid looking ass over here you dumb whore. The omega can’t suck dick to save his life, so I need you to come over here and show him how it’s done.” </p>
<p>Well, Tsukiyama certainly hadn’t been expecting that. </p>
<p>Blinking, the alpha looked from Kaneki to the omega, surprised at the fact that he hadn’t noticed sooner that there was a shadow of a bruise blooming on his temple. </p>
<p>The blonde looked from Tsukiyama to the ground before looking back to Kaneki, who was still seated behind his desk, his lap spread and waiting, pinning the other alpha with a frightening glare. However, Tsukiyama was more focused on his surprise to find the white-haired alpha’s cock hadn’t gone completely soft. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, after pinning the omega with a triumphant grin, as if bragging that Kaneki still preferred his company over that of an <i>omega</i>, Tsukiyama wasted no time in approaching the shorter alpha, rounding the desk while running his forefinger sensually over the polished surface before slipping to his knees at Kaneki’s feet, bracing each hand on one knee. </p>
<p>Then, Tsukiyama paused. </p>
<p>Hide watched the eyes of the eccentric alpha as they shifted between the slightly flaccid member presented before him before looking into Kaneki’s eye through a curtain of thick lashes. A shiver would race up his spine every time the member twitched in response to his warm breath ghosting across it. </p>
<p>Hide watched as Tsukiyama’s tongue darted out from between his lips to sensually sweep over his bottom lip, his mouth feeling much too dry and empty at this point. He was so close that he could practically taste it, the alpha occupied himself with the imagination of the weight it left on his tongue when it was completely erect, how it stretched the skin of his mouth. </p>
<p>The musky scent that wafted from it nearly drove him mad with desire, he could vaguely feel the fog that was starting to blanket his brain. Perhaps it was because the omega was still in the room, watching him with a curious gaze that closely resembled child-like wonder, but he was feeling it more than usual. </p>
<p>However, he had to patiently wait until Kaneki granted him permission to touch it, and take it in his lonely mouth. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama rubbed the caps of Kaneki’s knees, leaning forward to the point that he could rest his chin in the other alpha’s lap. “Kaneki-<i>kun</i>, I’m so happy that you called me back here. I can definitely satisfy you better than that worthless omega, just please, please, <i>please</i> let me touch you. Oh, <i>please</i>. Let me make you cum. I can make you feel so good.” </p>
<p>“Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.” Kaneki blanched as he rested his head on his knuckles, his eye failing to reflect the slightest indication of amusement. </p>
<p>“Yes, Kaneki-<i>kun</i>?” Tsukiyama blinked. </p>
<p>“Shut. The. Fuck. Up. And. Suck.” Kaneki growled, earning a high-pitched keen from the other alpha as he snaked a hand to the back of his head to snatch a fistful of lilac locks, forcing the alpha’s face forward into his lap. “Watch closely, omega.” Kaneki sneered, fixing Hide with a glare. The omega reflexively moved closer, his fists balled on his bare thighs as he watched the interaction. However, as Hide inched closer to Tsukiyama he was instantly hit with a wave of arousal, his instincts urging him to react to the scent of arousal rolling off of the eccentric alpha, which made everything that he witnessed somewhat of a blur. </p>
<p>It was almost as if he had been drunk at the time. </p>
<p>However, he could vaguely remember the uncomfortable feeling bubbling up from between his thighs, as well as how Tsukiyama had wasted no time in showering the cock with a tireless amount of attention and affection alike. </p>
<p>Hide was astounded by how Kaneki’s member swelled right before his very eyes under Tsukiyama’s ministrations, growing bigger and bigger with every ounce of attention. It was like magic. </p>
<p>The taller alpha would sensually lave his tongue over the engorged shaft, running from the base to the swollen head of it - which, the appearance of the head intimidated Hide greatly. Afterwards, Tsukiyama would deliver a few licks to the sensitive tip before swallowing the entire shaft without hesitation, the tip of his nose just barely grazing against Kaneki’s pelvis. </p>
<p>Hide watched Tsukiyama’s throat with fascination, being able to actually see the outline of Kaneki’s thick member as it hit the very back of his tongue. </p>
<p>The omega found it very curious how he didn’t gag or choke himself in the slightest from taking it that far, unbeknownst to the blonde that Tsukiyama had managed to tame his gag reflex several years prior so it was no longer triggered by such things. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama swallowed hard around the engorged  member several times, his throat muscles fluctuating around Kaneki to mimic that of his insides. After several beats of silence, he would raise his head until nothing but the tip was touching his lips so as to steal a gulp of air, delivering a soft kiss to the crown, Tsukiyama would then plummet back down, taking Kaneki’s cock all the way to the base with a guttural sound in his throat. </p>
<p>While his mouth occupied itself with the white-haired alpha’s shaft, his long fingers rubbed sensually at Kaneki’s testicles. </p>
<p>Without even realizing it, Hide absently looked from Tsukiyama to Kaneki to find the alpha’s expression was completely unchanged, his hand still tangled in the back of Tsukiyama’s hair as some form of encouragement. </p>
<p>He simply watched the other alpha with a look of disinterest, though his upper lip would twitch every so often. </p>
<p>His eye lazily rolled from the top of the other alpha’s head to the omega that had been staring at him with eyes clouded over with lust. He pulled the corner of his lip up into a sneer, “Who said you could look away? Keep watching and learning this technique closely, omega. After all, this slut <i>loves</i> an audience.” Tsukiyama moaned around Kaneki’s cock, the vibrating sensation rattling him to his core, as the alpha delivered a harsh tug to the roots of his hair. </p>
<p>Hide was barely able to recall the guttural sound Kaneki uttered, the muscles in his shoulders and stomach tensing and rippling as he forced Tsukiyama’s head as far down onto his shaft as humanly possible. </p>
<p>Kaneki was suddenly sucking in oxygen through his teeth, his body naturally curling over itself. “Ah…! Fuck! …Hold it in your mouth. Do <i>not</i> spill it.” He growled through his teeth. </p>
<p>Hide watched with an inkling of fear as Tsukiyama went completely rigid, his fingers scrabbling for purchase before reflexively clutching the fabric of Kaneki’s dark trousers until his knuckles turned white, his fingernails biting into the flesh of Kaneki’s pale thighs through the layer of fabric. </p>
<p>After a moment of intense silence, and several small tremors from the eccentric alpha, his body spasming every so often in response to whatever was going on, Kaneki finally pulled his hand away before allowing the alpha to slowly peel his mouth off of his cock, which Hide noticed was quickly starting to soften. </p>
<p>When Tsukiyama raised his head, which felt much too light on his shoulders causing it to loll around with the slightest of movements, Hide first took notice of how unfocused his eyes seemed. </p>
<p>“Swallow.” Kaneki frigidly ordered, much to Hide’s confusion. However, what confused the blonde more was how it actually sounded as if the other alpha had swallowed something that was in his mouth. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Kaneki commanded Tsukiyama to open his mouth so as to inspect that whatever had been inside his mouth had all been swallowed as the shorter alpha had ordered. </p>
<p>As Hide lay in bed, he couldn’t help but wonder what that could’ve been. </p>
<p>Seeing as Kaneki’s needs were finally satisfied, Tsukiyama was ordered to straighten himself out, the shorter alpha acting oblivious to the very obvious bulge in Tsukiyama’s trousers as the eccentric alpha struggled to rise to his weak feet, faltering several times. Hide was nervous he might topple over. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, when the omega laid his eyes on the impressive bulge between the alpha’s legs, whether it was curiosity or instinct that inclined him to do so, Hide hadn’t the slightest clue, but before he could register that he was even moving, Hide was suddenly reaching for it. </p>
<p>However, when his fingers were a hair’s breadth from grazing the fabric of his trousers, Tsukiyama slapped the offending hand away with a menacing snarl. </p>
<p>“Don’t you <i>dare</i> touch me, you filthy omega.” </p>
<p>After that, a naked Hide was pulled to his feet and coldly dismissed, Tsukiyama having been tasked with escorting him to his room.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>The next morning, Hide was fetched by Tsukiyama. As usual, he was none too happy that the omega was the first face he was greeted with that morning.<p>Needless to say, the alpha’s boisterous clothing was a complete contrast to Hide’s overall mood that morning, a majority of the blonde’s sleep having been stolen by the mental images that had burned themselves into his brain regarding the events that had transpired earlier that morning, which had taken the liberty of haunting his dreams as well, startling him awake several times throughout the night. Afterwards, Hide would be greeted by the same uncomfortable throbbing between his legs. </p>
<p>The omega did his best to ignore the foreign sensation before shifting his position and sinking back into his subconscious, finding that he was able to do so the majority of the time. However, only once did his curiosity get the better of him, forcing the omega to muster up the courage to experimentally touch the area only to be startled by how slippery and wet it felt. </p>
<p>The blonde’s fingertips flinched away from the area, making it seem as if he had been burned. </p>
<p>Hide had allowed several seconds to pass before he finally mustered up the courage to try again, his cheeks burning as his mind called forward the memory of Kaneki making him do something similar just the other day. </p>
<p>“<i>Well, what’re you waiting for? Shove your fingers into that sopping wet pussy of yours and start stirring it up, already.</i>” </p>
<p>A shiver crawled up Hide’s spine and something akin to fear and something that the omega couldn’t quite identify erupted inside of him. </p>
<p>He remembered the pain and pleasure he had felt as the alpha took him by the back of the head. </p>
<p>The nagging fear as something foreign built inside of him to the point that he felt he might implode.</p>
<p>The push and pull of his own digits between his legs, stretching him to the point he felt he would break, which Hide gradually fell numb to as Kaneki’s heady scent filled his head like cotton. </p>
<p>The powerful scent of an alpha. </p>
<p>The blinding white hot pleasure that burst forth as a powerful sensation rocked him to the core, sapping all of his strength and causing him to tremble violently, and that was when Hide had pulled his hand away once and for all, forcing himself to go back to sleep. </p>
<p>At most, Hide had managed to achieve at least two full hours of sleep that night. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama escorted Hide down the hall before ducking into a connecting corridor, after rounding the corner Tsukiyama paused in front of the first door on the right before turning to the omega with his usual scowl. </p>
<p>“This is the washroom.” Taking hold of the brass handle, in one fluent motion Tsukiyama twisted it before pushing the door open. Hide was quickly ushered inside, the alpha bracing a hand on his lower back before impatiently pushing him across the threshold, nearly sending the omega plummeting to his face in the process. </p>
<p>Despite the fact that Hide should be well accustomed to being pushed around and moved against his will by now, the action still earned the alpha a small glare and a frown from the omega. Nevertheless, Tsukiyama didn’t seem to pay any mind to the omega’s displeasure in the slightest. </p>
<p>Afterwards, Hide turned his attention to his surroundings, his gaze immediately fixing itself on the impressive tub that was built into the far wall. Before Hide had realized it, his feet were carrying him further into the room, forcing him to venture further. The blonde had never seen such a large and luxurious bathtub before, the tub at his previous home having been small enough to where he could only fit inside if he kept his knees pressed to his chest. </p>
<p>Moreover, the taps would take an eternity to start spitting hot water, therefore Hide would be forced to take cold baths, his mother scolding him whenever he left the water running for too long. Hide sincerely hoped that wouldn’t be the case for this tub, the omega wanting to thoroughly enjoy taking a bath in such a grand tub. </p>
<p>However, what Tsukiyama said next had immediately dashed that hope. </p>
<p>“Each morning, you will be allowed fifteen minutes to bathe.” Tsukiyama spoke as if he were reciting the words, his violet eyes flicking around the large washroom with disinterest. </p>
<p>With his hand lightly tracing across the side of the porcelain tub, Hide paused his actions so as to turn to look at the alpha with wide eyes. He blinked hard in disbelief, ”fifteen minutes?” He softly parroted, his disappointment evident in his tone. </p>
<p>“You didn’t <i>seriously</i> expect to get a whole day to bathe, did you? If that’s the case, then you’re even stupider than you look, omega.” Tsukiyama scoffed, a wry smile vaguely playing on his lips. “Our king doesn’t like to be kept waiting, and neither do clients - and you, <i>mon cher</i>, are <i>hardly</i> anything <i>worth</i> waiting on.” </p>
<p>“Um, my name is Hide, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>.” Hide kept his voice barely above a whisper, his eyes falling to study where his fingers had continued tracing patterns in the tub. Despite remembering how Tsukiyama had threatened him to not refer to him by his family name, Hide couldn’t help that his name had slipped off of his tongue. He just hoped Tsukiyama wouldn’t notice. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes, “<i>Excusez moi</i>? What was that, omega?” He growled. </p>
<p>Despite the hammering in his chest and the anxiety that was radiating throughout his body and making his fingertips tingle, Hide mustered up the courage to raise his gaze, looking the alpha in the eyes as he elaborated. “My name… erm… That is… You keep calling me omega, b-but my name is Hide.” </p>
<p>There was a tense moment of silence before Tsukiyama took the liberty of responding with an arrogant huff, his eyes narrowing as he spoke. “Like I give a damn what your name is, omega.” Pivoting on his heel, Tsukiyama started to make his way out of the washroom but not before adding something under his breath, “You’ll be shipped off to the whorehouse within a week, anyway. That is, if Kaneki-<i>kun</i> doesn’t think you’re completely useless and decides to put you down before then.” </p>
<p>Tsukiyama slammed the door behind him, and after standing in silence for a few seconds, the omega heard the door lock from the outside. Without even being told, Hide knew that it meant that his fifteen minutes started right then. </p>
<p>The omega exhaled a sigh he hadn’t even known he was holding in. Fortunately, he was already naked so he was able to start washing himself immediately. </p>
<p>After rinsing the soap from his body, as Hide slowly lowered himself into the large tub, the water enveloping every inch of him in a welcoming warmth, the omega could feel all of the tension bleed from his muscles. It was as if a weight had spontaneously been lifted off of his shoulders in that moment, leaving him feeling light as a feather in both body and spirit. </p>
<p>Needless to say, for the first time since Hide had arrived, he felt at ease. </p>
<p>However, unbeknownst to him, it wouldn’t last long.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>After his bath, which Hide naturally felt wasn’t long enough, the omega was somewhat introduced to two other members of Kaneki’s gang, Kanae and Mairo, due to their lack of presence and pheromones, Hide could surmise that both were male beta’s.<p>Upon setting his sights on Hide’s naked form, Kanae greeted the blonde with a grimace, wrinkling his nose in disgust at the omega. On the other hand, Mairo treated Hide as if he was the air around them. </p>
<p>With their heads lowered in respect and their arms outstretched, the men presented Tsukiyama with what appeared to be articles of clothing. Needless to say, Hide was utterly relieved at the sight of actual clothes, which he hoped was for him to wear. He was starting to feel slightly embarrassed about having to walk around naked, while everyone else around him donned formal wear. </p>
<p>Without even examining what it was that he was grabbing, the eccentric alpha swiped at whatever article of clothing was on the top of the individual stacks piled in each of the men’s arms before throwing the clothes in Hide’s direction, forcing the omega to stagger forward in a reflexive attempt to catch whatever it was that the alpha was haphazardly tossing at him, his omega instincts urging him to treat the articles with utmost care and avoid having them hit the ground. </p>
<p>“Now then, hurry up and put those on. Unlike you, I don’t have the luxury of taking my time because I have work to do.” Tsukiyama ordered with a snap of his fingers, as if the action would serve to elaborate the essentiality of executing the command with haste. </p>
<p>Without hesitation, Hide obeyed Tsukiyama’s command and quickly dressed himself, breathing an internal sigh of relief at not only being properly bathed, but being given a fresh set of clothes as well; and it was all in the same day. </p>
<p>Hide hesitated when he encountered an article that appeared to be nothing but string and lace, the omega immediately sending a look of confusion to the alpha who was stationed in front of the two beta’s. However, after a beat of silence, he slowly slipped it on each of his legs as Tsukiyama explained that it was underwear. Needless to say, it was uncomfortable, the blonde not being accustomed to wearing this style of underwear, but Hide was eventually able to ignore it in favor of slipping on a pair of shorts. </p>
<p>Overall, the clothes were really loose-fitting, but Hide still found it to be a welcoming sensation. It was like a breath of fresh air after having been forced to walk around the hideout naked since the previous night, despite the fact that it felt as if the panties were being stuffed up into his private areas, causing Hide to constantly be reaching between his legs to pluck them away only for his attempt to be deemed futile. </p>
<p>With an absent wave of Tsukiyama’s hand, keeping their heads lowered, Kanae and Mairo bent at the waist in a polite manner before backing away and taking their leave altogether, without uttering a single word. It was as if they were all connected telepathically. </p>
<p>“Now then, come along, omega. It’s time for breakfast.” Spinning on his heel, Tsukiyama impatiently urged Hide to follow him. </p>
<p>After a few minutes of walking in complete silence, the expression of the eccentric alpha reflecting that he clearly had too much on his mind to muster up the strength to start a conversation with the blonde, Tsukiyama brought Hide to the top of a winding staircase. </p>
<p>The alpha took the liberty of starting his descent down the flight of stairs with the omega trailing close behind him, Hide’s eyes darting about as he absorbed every inch of his surroundings. He couldn’t seem to focus on one specific thing, without something else cropping up in his peripheral and capturing his undivided attention. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama took Hide down several more corridors before the couple pushed through a set of ornate doors, emerging in a large room with another set of large doors, similar to the ones they had entered from, on the opposite end of the room. </p>
<p>Unlike everywhere else in the mansion where the lighting was supplied by fluorescent panels built into the ceiling, which was similar to the lighting in a hospital, this room was illuminated by the sun, courtesy of a large skylight that engulfed the entire expanse of the ceiling, as well as several towering windows that lined the walls on either side of the room. </p>
<p>Furthermore, the floor was made of marble instead of carpet, which glimmered brilliantly under the warm glow of the sun, being hit from all angles. </p>
<p>Their footfalls echoed throughout the vast room as they made their way for the identical set of doors in front of them, Tsukiyama’s leather shoes making a rhythmic clicking noise as he walked across the floor, which completely muffled the slapping of Hide’s bare feet against the hard ground as he struggled to keep up with the alpha, the omega having shorter legs. </p>
<p>After what felt like several minutes of Hide twirling around on his toes in order to take in all of his surroundings, Tsukiyama led them to the double doors, pushing past them to reveal a grand kitchen and dining area. </p>
<p>Hide was surprised to find that the dining area was relatively empty, save for a few men and women scattered around at different tables, their heads lowered as they focused on their meals. </p>
<p>Hide noticed that the largest group of people seated to one table was limited to three or four. </p>
<p>There was a gentle murmur that swept across the dining area as those that were grouped together talked amongst themselves. </p>
<p>However, eventually all chatter ceased altogether as all eyes fell on the imposing figure of Tsukiyama as he trailed across the dining hall towards the kitchen, Hide nervously following behind him. The omega tried to make himself seem as small as possible as he unconsciously pressed closer to the alpha’s back, nearly stepping on the backs of his shoes several times. </p>
<p>Despite the fact that his eyes had been trained on the center of Tsukiyama’s shoulder blades the entire time, he couldn’t help but feel that all sets of eyes were suddenly drilling into him, curious as to who he was and what his business was in their compound. </p>
<p>“Eh? That collar, could it be…?” </p>
<p>Hide couldn’t help but overhear some of the hushed conversations that were suddenly going on around him. </p>
<p>“… An omega?” Disbelief. </p>
<p>“You can’t be serious…”  An exasperated tone. </p>
<p>“You think he’s the boss’s new play thing?” A snicker. </p>
<p>“He’s trembling like a little rabbit. How cute~” A grin. </p>
<p> “Isn’t that Tsukiyama with him?” A pair of eyes narrowed as they shifted between the couple. </p>
<p>“I thought the boss hated omega’s though?” There was suspicion in their tone. </p>
<p>“You think Tsukiyama-<i>san</i> is hitting that too?” A sneer. <br/> “Eh~? You mean like a threesome with the boss? How gross~” Despite their words of disgust, it didn’t sound as though they were particularly disgusted by the thought. </p>
<p>“He’s pretty cute though.” Hide suddenly felt a gaze suggestively raking up and down his body, eliciting a visible shudder. </p>
<p>“Ugh. I can smell his pheromones from over here.” Disgust. </p>
<p>“Omega’s are such filth. The boss is just wasting his time.” A sigh of contempt. </p>
<p>Hide felt as though his head was spinning and his guts were on the rinse cycle. He pinched his eyes shut, relying solely on Tsukiyama’s scent to guide him to the attached kitchen. </p>
<p>It seemed that no matter where he went, Hide was very much unwelcome. </p>
<p>Oh, how he wished he hadn’t been born an omega. He wonders how much simpler his life would’ve been.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Hide… Why does everyone gotta be so mean to the little sunshine boy??! Can’t you people see he’s done nothing wrong!!! D:</p>
<p>I hope you liked this chapter!! If so, leave me a kudos or a comment!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Duality</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is chapter seven!!! I started writing this chapter around noon and didn’t finish until a little after midnight!! </p>
<p>This chapter does feature some nameless original characters that have nothing to do with anything and serve no specific purpose, other than to harass Hide. </p>
<p>Well, without further ado! Please enjoy! :D</p>
<p>(My beta loves it when I make Tsukiyama bully Hide. Lol.)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“<i>You’ll be shipped off to the whorehouse within a week, anyway</i>.” </p>
<p>That was what Tsukiyama had said. However, it didn’t seem that would be the case. </p>
<p>Despite the fact that the days seemed to blend together since Hide had been confined to GOAT’s hideout, almost an entire week had passed since that night involving Tsukiyama and Kaneki, and the omega had yet to see the white-haired alpha since then. </p>
<p>On the other hand, he saw Tsukiyama on a daily basis, the eccentric alpha being the one to fetch him in the mornings and evenings for meals, and escort him to the washroom or the restroom, whenever he needed to use it. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, the omega was only allowed to bathe and tend to his bathroom habits on the way to and from the dining hall, the blonde having to be confined to his room, which he discovered locked from the outside, until Tsukiyama came to collect him - which was only for meals thus far, Kaneki having yet to summon him again. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, Hide was only being allowed two meals a day: breakfast and dinner. </p>
<p>The only upside to his predicament was that Hide was allowed to enjoy his meals in the comfort of his assigned room, the omega preferring the solitude over the nasty looks and judgmental whispers he received from the other members of GOAT, who happened to be enjoying their meals in the dining hall by the time he arrived. </p>
<p>Since having been brought to this place, Hide quickly noticed that the dining area was always more filled around dinner time, meaning more sets of eyes watching his every move. Therefore, he always felt more rushed deciding on a meal in the evening - even if he was only allowed to eat what was being served the night prior, the chef throwing several dishes in front of him, all of which Hide could tell just by looking at them, weren’t freshly cooked. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, every time he sunk his teeth into his meal, Hide was quickly able to confirm his suspicions, being greeted with food that had been refrigerated since then, the chef not even having the common decency to preheat anything. </p>
<p>As a matter of fact, the third night Hide had spent in this place, he had gotten a terrible case of food poisoning, the omega having spent the entire night with his insides on the rinse cycle. Needless to say, Tsukiyama was none too happy to be greeted by the sight and stench of vomit, which was all over Hide’s bed sheets and clothes, and Matsumae was none too happy to be the one tasked with doing that laundry. </p>
<p>Although she didn’t say much, Hide could simply see it etched in her expression as she stripped the bed of its sheets - the slight curl of her upper lip, which was accompanied by an almost invisible set of wrinkles carved into the bridge of her nose. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, Tsukiyama had forbade Hide from eating anything that day. </p>
<p>Needless to say, that night the blonde felt as though he would die, every ounce of sleep having been stolen from him by the most horrible stomach cramps he had ever experienced in his entire life. And when he did manage to fall asleep, which happened in about twenty minute intervals, he was immediately roused by the crushing pain in his gut. </p>
<p>Placing a hand on his stomach, which gave a  particularly loud grumble in that moment, Hide couldn’t help but shudder at the memory, the omega reflecting on that terrible night as he and Tsukiyama made their way to the dining hall that evening. </p>
<p>As usual, Tsukiyama walked several feet ahead of him, completely uninterested in acknowledging the omega’s existence in the slightest. However, Hide had other plans, a certain thought having been eating at him since the previous night, haunting the blonde’s every train of thought as he tried his hardest to drift off to sleep. </p>
<p>“Um, Tsukiyama-<i>san</i>?” Without casting a backward glance over his shoulder, Tsukiyama allowed his silence to speak on his behalf, secretly hoping that the omega would take a hint and not breathe another word. However, it seemed he wouldn’t be so lucky as the blonde took his silence as his cue to continue instead. “Just out of curiosity: how is Kaneki doing these days?” </p>
<p>Ever since they’ve been forced to spend this time together, Tsukiyama couldn’t tell if it had simply been his imagination or not, but the omega seemed to have grown more bold when it came to speaking to the eccentric alpha. Not only by addressing him so familiarly by his family name, which he specifically remembered threatening the omega not to do so, having gone as far as to pin him to the wall by the collar and strangle him until he was on the verge of losing consciousness, but by addressing Kaneki in the same fashion. Except it was leagues worse in Kaneki’s case, because the omega failed to use any honorifics when it came to the white-haired alpha, which irked Tsukiyama a hundred times more than when the omega addressed the eccentric alpha himself. </p>
<p>Needless to say, when the omega talked about Kaneki, which was rare, Tsukiyama wanted to do nothing more than to throw the blonde down the nearest staircase, and take pleasure in watching him hit every single step on the way down. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama openly expressed his annoyance with a glare that was sent over his shoulder. However, the sagging corners of his mouth were quickly pulled into a sneer, mischief swirling in those violet depths. “Nervous that he’s already grown tired of you?” Snapping his head forward so as to face the path in front of him, Tsukiyama huffed in morbid amusement. “Well, with that ghastly performance, I wouldn’t doubt it if he’s too busy planning where to dump you. I mean, what kind of omega actually <i>fails</i> at giving head? <i>Ha</i>! <i>C’est ridicule</i>!” There was a sudden outburst of guffaws from the alpha. “You really are worthless!” </p>
<p>After roughly several minutes of hearty laughter, the omega waiting until it deflated enough in volume, Hide finally took it upon himself to speak up, his voice barely exceeding a whisper. </p>
<p>“Um, then, is Kaneki avoiding me?” </p>
<p>Just as suddenly as it appeared, Tsukiyama’s wry grin fell, the alpha exchanging the expression for one of displeasure. He offered a roll of his eyes. “That doesn’t concern you.” He hissed, startling the blonde in the process. Hide felt his blood freeze in his veins as he was suddenly being pinned by a nasty glare from over the alpha’s shoulder. </p>
<p>He sighed in a dramatic fashion, offering nothing more than a shake of his head and a shrug of his shoulders, as if he was unable to wrap his brain around Hide’s curiosity. “This is why I can’t stand filthy omega’s like you. After one night together you automatically assume that the alpha actually gives a fuck about you. I mean, good lord, he didn’t even <i>fuck</i> you, and yet here you are trying to worm your way into his business like the pest you were born to be. Let’s get one thing straight, <i>omega</i>.” In the blink of an eye, Tsukiyama was suddenly standing still and facing the omega, sporting a grave yet ominous expression, which caused the blood to freeze in the omega’s veins. When their eyes met, Hide immediately felt the temperature drop by several degrees. “You don’t know anything about our Kaneki-<i>kun</i>, and the only thing you need to worry about is whether or not you’ll be around long enough to watch the sunset tomorrow. Do I make myself clear?” </p>
<p>Hide wasn’t sure when it had happened, having been too absorbed in watching something akin to malice play in the pit of the alpha’s eyes, but at one point the omega had nodded numbly in response to Tsukiyama’s question. “Y-yes.” He mumbled. </p>
<p>“Good.” Spinning on his heel, Tsukiyama continued forward. Nevertheless, Hide was quickly shaken from his trance before frantically scrambling down the hall after the alpha, realizing that he had allowed the taller male to put quite some distance between them in the few seconds that he had still been petrified with fear. </p>
<p>However, instead of trailing behind him, the blonde had gathered the courage to actually flank the alpha, falling in step with him. Of course, his legs had to pump faster in order to keep up with Tsukiyama’s brisk pace, which couldn’t be helped due to the omega having a shorter pair of legs. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama narrowed his eyes at the omega. </p>
<p>“So, what about the training?” Before he could register what exactly was happening, the omega had allowed the question to slip off of his tongue. </p>
<p>Needless to say, the question had caused the alpha to glare harder, his lip curling up in clear annoyance, revealing to Hide a sharp set of canines. </p>
<p>“You are either incredibly brave or incredibly <i>stupid</i> if you honestly think you and I can walk side by side as if we are equals. Now… <i>Back</i>. <i>Up</i>.” The alpha growled, his pheromones nearly crushing Hide under the weight. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the threatening scent, as well as the piercing glare he was fixed with, almost instantly had Hide retreating behind the alpha so as to give him some space, the omega falling back a few steps meanwhile keeping his head held low in an instinctive manner that told Tsukiyama that he wasn’t a threat to him in the slightest.  </p>
<p>“Um… S-sorry.” The omega muttered, averting his gaze to his feet. “B-but about my training…erm…” </p>
<p>Without looking back at the omega, Tsukiyama waved his hand in a dismissive manner, meanwhile shoving his vacant hand in the deep pocket of his slacks. “Oh, I don’t care about that. This whole arrangement was our king’s idea, afterall. I have nothing to do with it, therefore we have nothing more to talk about. In other words, you can shut up now.” </p>
<p>Hide gasped. “But…!” </p>
<p>“It wasn’t a suggestion.” The alpha snarled, his glower forcing the omega to close his mouth in an instant, extinguishing whatever it was that he was about to say on his tongue. </p>
<p>Hide lowered his gaze to his feet, completely crestfallen. </p>
<p>
  <i>When will I see him again…?</i>
</p>
<p>Hide couldn’t quite explain it, but ever since that night he discovered that he was curious about Kaneki. </p>
<p>That piece of whispered gossip from the time he had first set foot in the dining hall a few days prior repeated in his brain like a mantra, plaguing his every thought. </p>
<p>
  <i>“I thought the boss hated omega’s though?”</i>
</p>
<p>If that was the case, then why had he taken such an interest in training Hide personally.  </p>
<p>
  <i>Could it be… he’s curious about me too?</i>
</p>
<p>Cradling his chin in a contemplative manner, Hide mulled over this in silence as the couple continued towards the dining hall.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <b>«««~*~»»»</b>
  </p>
</div>As Hide collected his sad plate of leftovers from the kitchen, Tsukiyama having left his side at some point in favor of ducking into the dining hall for reasons unknown to the blonde, he was approached by a pair of beta males, each sporting an identical grin as they stationed themselves inches from where the omega was positioned.<p>“So, you’re that omega I’ve been hearin’ so much about these days.” The shorter male was the first to speak, distracting the blonde from selecting his platter as he turned his head to properly face the men. The first thing that Hide noticed about him was his chopped bangs, which hung in his eyes. “How lucky I am to finally meet‘cha.” </p>
<p>“Gross. Who would actually be happy about meeting a filthy omega that still has breath in its lungs?” The taller male scoffed, clearly disgusted by Hide. Something distinguishable about this particular individual was the beauty mark beneath his left eye, he was looking down the bridge of his nose at the blonde. </p>
<p>“Um…?” Naturally, Hide’s head was placed on a swivel as he scanned the surrounding area for Tsukiyama, expecting the alpha to emerge from virtually out of nowhere and chase the beta men away. </p>
<p>Unfortunately, that wouldn't be the case, especially seeing as the eccentric alpha was nowhere in sight. </p>
<p>“… D-did you need something from me?” The omega quickly fixed his gaze on the two men in front of him instead, looking up at them from beneath a curtain of dark lashes. Not wanting any trouble with them, the omega tried his best to make himself appear as small as possible. </p>
<p>“Well, ain’tcha the sweetest?” The beta with the chopped bangs chuckled. “But, we don’t particularly <i>need</i> anythin’ from ya, at the moment…” the beta looked contemplative for a moment, “speaking of which, why did we decide to come over here?” He turned towards his partner, a quizzical look on his face. </p>
<p>His partner shrugged nonchalantly. “Beats me. <i>You’re</i> the one who suggested we approach the omega.” He sighed. </p>
<p>Suddenly, the male with the chopped bangs snapped his fingers, his expression lighting up as if he had recently recalled something important. “That’s right!” He turned to face Hide this time, a wide grin on his face. “I’ve always been curious about what it would be like if garbage started walkin’ and talkin’.”</p>
<p>The beta men chuckled cynically, clearly oblivious to the hurt expression that surfaced on the omega’s face in response to the insult, as well as the fact that Hide had taken the liberty of shuffling backwards so as to put some distance between them. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the omega held his tongue as his eyes swept across the dining hall in search of Tsukiyama. However, once again he was met with disappointment - the alpha was nowhere in sight. </p>
<p>Figures, the <i>one</i> time Hide actually <i>wants</i> to see him. </p>
<p>“Say,” regrettably, the familiar voice had captured the omega’s attention once again, “do Tsukiyama and our boss take turns on ya, or do they fuck you at the same time?” </p>
<p>While the beta with the beauty mark sputtered and appeared bewildered at the unexpected question, Hide sported a look of confusion. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the men didn’t seem to take notice of this as they talked amongst themselves. </p>
<p>“What the hell is the matter with you? Why would you want to know something like that?” The beta with the beauty mark wrinkled his nose in disgust, his thoughts now plagued with disturbing mental images involving Hide and the two alpha’s. </p>
<p>Rolling his eyes, the beta with the chopped bangs scoffed before fixing his partner with a somewhat serious expression. “Don’t act like that. Everyone’s been talkin’ ‘bout it, and I just wanna know. Hey, do you think they both fuck him in the pussy or does one of ‘em take his ass?” </p>
<p>“Why the fuck are you asking me?!” The other alpha went rigid, his eyes resembling a pair of saucers with how wide they were. “In any case, you shouldn’t be asking questions like that. Period. Especially not to the boss’s plaything.” The beta hissed, that last part dying to a loud whisper.  </p>
<p>“Relax. It’s not like this omega is his mate or anythin’. He’s nothin’ more than a sex sleeve that gets wet the more ya fuck it.” </p>
<p>“Yeah, but you don’t know that.” </p>
<p>Hide looked between the beta men as they volleyed retorts to one another, the manner in which he shifted his gaze back and forth resembled the way a spectator would appear at a tennis match. It seemed as though the two men had completely forgotten about his existence, despite the fact that he was several inches away. </p>
<p>“Oh, please. The boss hates omega’s anyway, so why would he care what I say to this bitch, huh?” </p>
<p>As soon as Hide was contemplating slowly retreating so as to remove himself from the conversation, what the beta with the chopped hair had said caught his attention. </p>
<p>“Um…” It was Hide who spoke up this time around, earning both pairs of eyes on him. The beta men appeared as though they hadn’t been expecting him to still be standing there. “… Why do you say that he hates omega’s?”</p>
<p>The beta with the chopped hair traded his previous expression for one of disbelief, his shoulders slumping in a manner that suggested he couldn’t believe the question that was being asked. Nevertheless, Hide appeared somewhat hopeful as his gaze shifted between them. </p>
<p>“Like hell if I know. That’s just what they say.” He huffed, folding his arms over his chest. </p>
<p>“In any case, what does it matter to you?” With eyes narrowed skeptically, the beta with the beauty mark raked his gaze up and down the omega’s slender frame. </p>
<p>“Yeah, you’re just his whore ain’tcha? He doesn’t need to like you to fuck ya. As a matter of fact, the only thing you’re bein’ liked for is that cunt of yours.” The smaller beta rolled his eyes, shooting the omega a pointed look as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. </p>
<p>“It’s so typical of you omega’s to act all clingy to alpha’s you know nothing about, just because they looked your way or some bullshit like that. It’s absolutely disgraceful.” The beta with the beauty mark grimaced, turning away from the omega. </p>
<p>Hide blinked in confusion at his words, curious as to what they meant as he watched the retreating forms of the two men, the smaller beta scrambling to catch up with his partner. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, the blonde didn’t fail to catch the rest of their conversation as they headed for the dining hall, which became more and more muffled as the distance between them grew. </p>
<p>“Heh. Didn’t your girlfriend leave you for some alpha?” The beta with the chopped hair laughed, earning a harsh glare from his partner. </p>
<p>“Shut the fuck up. Like I said, omega’s are disgusting.” </p>
<p>“Hey, since you’re in a terrible mood, do you feel like drinking now?” </p>
<p>As Hide stood there, looking between the direction in which the beta men had vanished and his cold food, he couldn’t help but knit his brow, and wonder about the truth behind his dynamic. </p>
<p>So far, everyone he had ever encountered, including his own mother, had referred to him as if he was nothing more than filth. However, in all of his years, the omega couldn’t recall ever doing anything to warrant all this contempt and disgust from others. </p>
<p>As usual, he couldn’t help but wonder why he had been born an omega. </p>
<p>Nevertheless, as Hide stood there over his plate of food, mulling over his existence, he was startled out of his musing by the familiar voice of Tsukiyama. </p>
<p>The alpha was nothing more than a silhouette occupying the doorway, his slender arms folded over his chest and the toe of his shoe tapping against the ground to express his impatience. </p>
<p>“What the hell do you think you’re doing? Hurry along, we’ve kept our king waiting long enough. Not another second deserves to be wasted on the likes of you.” The alpha grumbled. </p>
<p>Hide blinked. “Huh?” </p>
<p>Nevertheless, his puzzled response only seemed to vex the alpha further, Tsukiyama narrowing his eyes as he searched the omega from head to toe. </p>
<p>The eccentric alpha allowed a beat of silence to pass before he finally pushed himself off of the door frame, the alpha swiftly encroaching on the omega who couldn’t process that the distance between them was quickly being closed until Tsukiyama was capturing his arm in a bruising grip, pulling him towards the dining hall at a pace that had nearly sent the omega’s meal tumbling to the ground. </p>
<p>“W-wait! … Uh… Kaneki w-wants to see me?”</p>
<p>The alpha offered no response, continuing to pull the blonde along as he grumbled under his breath in a foreign language. </p>
<p>He dragged Hide along until they reached a familiar pair of ornate doors. </p>
<p>Tsukiyama paused, his gaze shifting from the office doors to the nervous omega standing before them, the plate in his hands quaking ever so slightly. </p>
<p>It was like a serious case of déjà vu, Tsukiyama thought as he rapped his knuckles rhythmically against the face of one of the doors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter has undergone some drastic changes because there has been a change in plot. Thank you for reading! :)</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To all my readers, I hope you are all staying safe and keeping healthy during these trying times. I have faith that this will all pass soon enough and we will all make it through this, safe and sound. Stay strong everyone! :) </p>
<p>Furthermore, I would just like to let you all know that I will be doing my best to update between every Friday and Sunday! That includes this weekend since my limit for every chapter is 5k words, and I already have a lot done for chapter two! I hope to see you then! </p>
<p>Tell me what you think, or feed me them delicious kudos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>